Without You
by BellaRoslin52
Summary: Sharon Goes out for a Girls night with Friends What could go wrong? A HUGE thank you to my AMAZING Beta @gingersnapped907 for all of her help with this! She is beyond AMAZING!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Song Credit Sleep without you By Brett young!**

 **Chapter 1**

He hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. Andy couldn't help but smile as he watched her getting ready for her girls night out. They had finally wrapped up their latest case and after his health scare a few weeks ago Sharon more than needed to have a little fun. It surprised him that she came to him and asked him if she could go out with Andrea and some other friends.

Andy knew why she had asked him that, Jack would always make an excuse as to why she couldn't go or he would just simply walk out leaving her alone once again. He smiled as he said, "Sharon, Honey I don't care if you go out with the girls. You need to have a good time every now and then." Andy hadn't seen her eyes sparkle like that in a long time. He told her so as he held her in his arms.

Later he stood in amazement as she walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark purple dress that was considerably shorter that what she would normally wear and the matching heels to go with it. "Wow, Sharon you look absolutely gorgeous."

She couldn't help but blush at his compliment. "You think so, Andy? You don't think this dress is too revealing?"

He stepped back and admired his beautiful wife for a moment, "Yep, I was right."

Sharon looked at him puzzled for a moment. "Right about what?" She asked.

He smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around her waist, "Right about the fact that you are absolutely gorgeous."

She hid her face in his chest as she started to laugh. "You are something else you know that."

He looked down at her and smiled, "Yep, I've been told that a time or two." Andy couldn't help but laugh with her.

They were so lost in their own little world that they didn't hear the doorbell ring at first. Sharon stepped out of Andy's embrace and walked down the hall. She reached the door just as Rusty was about to open it, he stopped suddenly and looked his mother up and down for a moment. "Wow, Mom you look beautiful."

She stared at her son, and then replied to the compliment, "Thank you, Rusty. He smiled happily at her as he walked down the hall toward his room. She opened the door to find Andrea, Melinda, and Maggie. "Hello ladies!"

Sharon smiled at them as she stepped aside and let them come into the living room. They noticed Andy sitting on the couch, "Hey, Andy," they said in unison.

He looked up from his reading and waved, "ladies." He put the book down on the coffee table and stood up to meet Sharon.

She stopped to turn to Andy, "I will text you when I am on my way home Honey. She smiled as she kissed him.

"Go have a good time with the girls Sweetheart, I'll be here when you get back." He smiled as Sharon, Andrea and the other ladies walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind them, leaving Andy standing alone in the living room. He thought this was going to be an interesting night.

They arrived at the bar and hadn't been there long before they started drawing attention to themselves. As Andrea walked to the bar to order the first round of drinks a young man walked over the table, "Hello ladies. What's a group of beautiful young ladies such as yourselves doing in here all alone?"

They all couldn't help but laugh. Sharon watched the young gentlemen intently as she smiles sweetly at him. "My friends and I came in here to have a little bit of a girl's night."

She couldn't help but noticed he was staring at her as he sat down next to her in Andrea's empty spot. "My name is Tony. What is yours?" He smoothly asked as he moved his chair closer to Sharon's. Just then her phone chimed with a text message. She opened her phone and began reading the message from Andy.

A: _Are you having a good time?_

S: Yes. Have this young guy hitting on me at the moment.

A: _Wow, I told you it's the dress. lol_

S: You're so funny. Are you sure you're ok with me going out tonight?

A: _I told you, my love, you deserve to have a little fun just like everyone else. I wasn't lying when I said I hope you have a good time out with the girls. I told you that I would wait up for you, No matter how late. Baby, I'll be staying up you know I can't sleep without you._

S: She smiled as she read the last sentence.

A: _Even if I tried without you by my side, I'd be dreaming with my eyes open. I'd be tossing and turning all night, Babe but as long as the night ends with you in a yellow cab sending me a text saying coming home soon. Enough about that go have fun and I will be waiting for you. Love you!_

S: You're sweet. Love you too!

She put her phone back in her purse and turned her attention to the guy sitting next to her, "I hate to break it you, Tony, but I'm happily married.

Sharon watched as he processed what she said, he looked at her and turned his attention to Melinda and Maggie. "What about you two lovely ladies?"

They both smiled sweetly at him. Melinda spoke, "sorry to disappoint you Tony but Maggie and I are both happily married as well.

"Guess, I'm sorry to have bothered all of you." With that he turned and walked away leaving them alone again.

Andrea walked back over the table and sat their drinks down, "What was that all about?"

Sharon laughed out loud, he was trying to pick us up. It was quite funny actually. I have to give him credit, he tried."

Andrea looked at her a moment, "I would say so," she laughed out loud. As the night progressed they all had a good time.

After several hours the bartender yelled last call. Sharon looked down at her watch and noticed that it was after 2am. She quickly picked up her phone to send Andy a text and noticed that she had several missed messages from him.

S: Hey baby, sorry I missed your texts. I am going to catch a cab and I'll be home shortly. Hopefully you are sleeping and not worrying about me. A few seconds later her phone chimed with a message, Sharon smiled as she read his response.

A: _Hey my, love. No, Ma'am, I'm wide-awake waiting on my beautiful wife to come home so I can snuggle with her. I told you that I can't sleep without you. I've tried all night. I've been tossing and turning from the smell of you hair on my pillow, but no matter how late baby, I'll be staying up._

S: I love you. See you soon!

A: _I love you too!_

Sharon smiled to herself as she stood up; the smile left her face as the room started spinning. She figured she had one too many and had stood up too fast. She knew she was ready to go home. As they made their way outside they all hugged each other and went their separate ways. In her haste to get home to Andy, Sharon doesn't see the shadow following her as she stood on the sidewalk waiting for her cab...

{TBC}


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon never had a chance to react before the strange man walked up behind her. Grabbed her then dragged her down the sidewalk while she began kicking and screaming. She tried with everything she had been trained to do to get out of his grasp but the more she struggled the tighter his hold was on her. "You're not going anywhere, so screaming isn't going to help you." A cold chill ran down her back as she began to realize who had grabbed her.

Her mind wonder back over the evening on where she heard that voice before but everything was hazy. Sharon tried to shake her head to snap out the cloud that was hanging over her. She tries to be dead weight and cause him to drop her but when she relaxed his forearm cut off her air supply. Knowing she had no chance to get away from him Sharon was coherent enough to leave some evidence of their struggle. She managed to get a few good kicks in with her heels then let them fall off into the dark alley. She embedded her nails into his arm around her neck drawing blood, then Sharon wiped the scumbags skin from under her nails onto her purse and dropped it.  
As the man threw her into the back of a van he sneered at her and said, "You were the one that messed up our business." He practically spit at her as he venomously said, "you…you got my sister arrested and older brother killed."

Sharon's stomach turned from the combination of the animal tranquilizers and how dire her situation was made her nausea. Now she knew what Officer Sherman had gone through. Not wanting to give up but her only hope right now was if Andy didn't fall asleep waiting for her to come home and started looking for her. Though Sharon knew it wasn't by the rules to do a missing person's search for someone only gone a few hours. She smiled because she knew Andy and he didn't bode well to rules anyway. She was confident that her team would find the clues she left behind. Sharon laid back as the darkness overcame her.

Andy had been pacing the floor waiting for her to come home he had texted and called her multiple times with no response. So as he paced he called Andrea, "Hey, it's Andy. Is Sharon with you?"  
Andrea stared at her phone for a moment. "No, we all left at the same time and she was waiting for a cab when I left her. Why has she not come home yet Andy?"  
He hesitated for a moment. "She hasn't come yet and she hasn't answered any of my messages or phone calls," he said as he began to panic.  
"Well, let me see if I can find out where she is and I'll call you back," Andrea replied. After what seemed like an eternity she called back. "I'm sorry, Andy I couldn't reach her. Are you sure she didn't come home?"  
He released the breath he was holding, "no, I'm sure she isn't here. She hasn't come home and I'm beginning to worry. I know she can take care of herself but she should have been home hours ago." He hung up the call and looked at his watch it was now 4am.  
Andy pace picked up as he wondered if he should wait longer to call in their team. It was regulation to wait but this was Sharon. "Screw it," he said out loud he hit Provenza name in his contacts. After hearing a groggy 'what?' Andy got to the point. "Hey, Sharon's missing. We need to roll out the team and also we need to call in Oderno."  
{TBC}


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Sharon began to stir she could feel her head pounding. She tried to focus her eyes in the dark room; she could hear the steady rainfall outside. Once she was able to sit up she realized that she had been lying on a bed. Remembering how she got too this place she quickly checked her dress pockets, frowning when she came up empty. He must have searched her when she was passed out and taken her phone. It had been her lifeline to get out of there or for them team to find her. Lieutenant Tao would be able to track her phone, but only if her kidnapper hadn't turned it off. Sharon knew her team was the best of the best and would find her clues and get her out of there. Her biggest worries were how long it would take. If Andy was even looking for her yet and what would happen to her before they got there.

She knew if she had a chance to escape she needed to figure out where she was. So she took in her surroundings by moving her head slowly to try and not to make herself nauseous or make her head throb more than it already was. Looking around the cold dim room, to Sharon it looked like a small storage room. The walls, what she could make out were a dreary gray. There was no other furniture beside the bed she sat on, but there was a shelving unit with a few cleaning items on it. There was one door across the room from her. Through the space between the doorway and the floor she could make out a light on the other side. She figured it was locked but knew she should get up and try it, but she didn't trust her legs to hold her up just yet.

"Well, well look who's awake." She snapped her back in the direction of the creaking door opening and noticed the strange man watching her. He entered the room and made his way over to the bed. Sharon groaned and put her hand to her forehead and closed her eyes. Her head was pounding and her stomach turned from her sudden movement. Feeling the man standing over her she looked up.

She slowly stood. Keeping her back straight not showing the man fear but her legs shook. She was about to ask what he wanted with her when his arm reached out. Sharon tried to move away from him, but he grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the bed. "I told you that you're not going anywhere." As he backhanded her across the face, her only hope was that Andy the rest of the team would be working on trying to find her.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMC

He had been pacing around the murder room all morning, Provenza had been watching him and he was worried for his partner. To offer some reassurance Louie laid a hand on Andy's shoulder. "If anyone can survive something like this, it's Raydor." His grip tighten as he added, "the idiot that took her is probably already regretting it." Getting a glare from his friend Provenza said seriously, "Flynn, she is one of the smartest women I know and she's a damn good officer. I practically expect her to waltz in here, high heels and all with the prep in handcuffs." They both laughed at the thought of that image.

As Andy went back to pacing, Detective Oderno came into the murder room and called out, "Lieutenant Flynn."

Andy looked up at him, "hey Robbie. Thanks for getting here so fast." He shook the young man's hand.

He nodded then asked, "What can you tell me about last night, Lieutenant?" The detective got right down to business. He wanted to help the Major Crimes team find their captain. He liked and respected Sharon Raydor. She had given him a chance when other officers were ready to

kick him off the force over losing the new officer Kate Sherman. He still felt responsible for that disaster.

Andy looked at him and sighed. "Around 7pm or so Sharon and three of her close friends went out to a local bar for a girls night. Sometime around 2am, Sharon text me to let me know she was getting a cab and coming home. That's the last time I heard from her. I called one of the ladies she was with to see if she might have seen her after they left the bar. Andrea told me that she left Sharon standing on the sidewalk waiting for a cab."

Oderno listened intently, "Do you know what bar they went to by chance?"

"Yeah, she told me where they were going just in case something came up or we caught a case." Andy walked over to his desk and picked up his phone. "They went to a place called Hank's Bar."

"I'll pull up the address and check it out," Tao spoke as he entered the information into the computer. Moments later he had the location.

"Mike, do me a favor and see if you can ping her phone for me." Andy asked as he walked over to where their computer wiz was sitting.

"Sure thing Andy, just one second." He began pinging Sharon's cell phone, "Holy Crap," Mike shouted.

Oderno asked as he watched Tao work, "got something, Lieutenant?"

"I think I found the Captain's phone." They all looked at each other. Andy pulled out his phone and called Chief Howard to inform the SOB department.

Swirling his hand over his head Provenza called out, "let's roll!" As the team stood up preparing to find their boss, Provenza called out orders, "Sanchez and Sykes ride together. Mike quickly send us all a text of where the captain's phone is and let Oderno drive, so you can keep us apprised of any changes."

Andy was just about out of the murder room door when Louie stopped his friend and partner by yelling, "Flynn! You are too close to this case…." If looks could kill the older lieutenant knew he would be a pile of ash from the heated look he received. Slipping on his suit jacket and adjusting his tie he raised a hand up to ward off the wrath of an extremely worried husband. "Let me finish before you kill me. There is a but here…. but since I know I can't keep you here, you'll ride with me and your driving." Provenza tossed Andy his keys as they headed out.

Within seconds the murder room was empty. They all went in search of their beloved Captain. As Andy drove, his mind began to wonder if Sharon was all right. Provenza could see the worry on his partner's face… He laid his hand on Andy's shoulder, "we're going to find her I can promise you that," he spoke softly.

Andy looked at his friend, "I know you're right, I don't doubt that. I just hope we find her in time." He sighed as he continued driving.

They finally arrived to the location where Mike had tracked her phone. As they stood in front the abandoned house they all looked at each other. "Her phone is definitely inside," Mike said as he began doing a title search on the home.

"Well, what the hell are we doing standing out here then?" Andy spat out as looked at the rest of them.

Provenza walked over to where his partner was standing staring at the house. "We have to do this by the book, Andy. You of all people know that. We have to wait for SOB to secure the

scene first…"

Lieutenant Tao said as he walked up to where they were standing, "Andy, I know it's hard but you have to let us do our jobs."

Chief Howard, SOB and SID pulling up to the scene interrupted them. As Howard walked toward the team he laid a hand on Andy's shoulder and gave him a simple nod as he and the other officers made their way up the steps and entered the house. After a few minutes an SID tech walked over to the Chief and handed him a plastic bag, Fritz turned around and headed the bag to Andy. "Is this Sharon's phone?" He asked softly.

Andy turned the phone over in his hand and looked at it. He could feel the knot in stomach getting bigger and the lump in his throat as well. He looked at fritz once again, "Yeah, it's hers. The lock screen is a picture of her and all of our kids." He spoke as he started walking away from the group.

Fritz walked with him. "Andy, wait a minute. He turned to see Howard behind him. "She's not here but we WILL find her."

He looked up at him again, "I hope so." Andy stood there helplessly and watched as SID worked the scene.

After a few minutes Provenza walked over to where he was standing, "We are going to check the bar where she went last night to see if the bartender saw anything."

"I'm going with you," Andy shouted at him causing the team to look at them.

Provenza studied his partner's face, "Are you speaking as a cop or a husband?" He snapped.

Andy stared at him, "As a cop, damn it. Why would you ask me something stupid like that?"

"Never mind that now," Provenza shot back. "Let's go and see if we can find anything at the bar she went to. Sanchez, Sykes you two are going with us. Mike will you stay here and assist Chief Howard please," he barked out orders as he left.

They drove in silence as they made their way to Hank's. After several minutes they arrived at the bar and as the got out of the car Andy's spotted something lying on the sidewalk. He made his way over to the item and bent down to get a better look. "PROVENZA!" he was practically screaming.

His partner walked toward him, "what the hell are you screaming at me for?" He snapped back but stopped suddenly at the items lying around.

Andy stood up and pointed to the heels on the ground. "Those are Sharon's shoes that she had on last night, along with her purse she was carrying."

Provenza turned around, "Sanchez, we need an evidence bag. Sykes call Tao and Chief Howard, let them know what we have found." Andy could feel his blood pressure rising he was a beginning to really get worried for Sharon's safety. His friend had been watching him as he stared at the sidewalk and his wife's things. "We are going to find her, Andy. She's going to be alright." He was about to respond when Provenza's phone started ringing.

"Yes, Tao what do you got?" He replied as he listened to Mike tell him what they found at the house.

"We found evidence of the Captain and an unknown male inside the house. They haven't been gone long before we arrived. I am currently running a title search on the house. I will know more soon I hope."

Andy was watching his partner, "What did Mike say?"

Provenza looked at him and sighed, "he said they found evidence of the Captain and an unknown male inside the house. He also stated that they hadn't been gone too long before we arrived. So obviously someone is helping this freak.

Sanchez walked up to the lieutenants and waited for them to finish talking. "Sir," he looked at Provenza. "I spoke with the bartender and he says the Captain and her three female friends left shortly after last call at 2am. He says that when he closed up and walked outside the Captain was standing on the sidewalk talking to a tall blonde, a brunette and redhead."

Andy looked at them both and nodded, "Sharon, text me around 2am saying she was going to catch a cab. She was just going to tell Andrea, Maggie and Melinda goodnight before she left.

"We need to get all this evidence to the lab and see if we can a DNA hit off of the purse and heels." Provenza told the young detective, "This is going to be a long day." He sighed and watched Julio and Amy acknowledged as they gathered as much. They also gathered up the evidence.

Andy looked at Provenza, "Where is she?" He asked his voice shaking.

Louie looked at his friend for a moment, "I don't know but we are going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When they arrived back at the PAB, Sykes and Sanchez along with some of the SID officers took all of the evidence to the lab to be analyzed. After dropping off the evidence they made their way back to the murder room to see if they could piece together what happen to their boss. As Julio and Amy entered they could see Andy pacing around the room with a worried look on his face. Julio walked over to the older lieutenant and spoke as he laid a hand on his shoulder, "Sir, we are going to find her don't worry. The Captain is one tough lady she's going to be alright."

Andy looked at the younger detective, "I know, Julio. I just wish I knew where she was." His voice dropped lower with deep concern, "that's what is worrying me the most, is not knowing where she is."

The team all felt bad for him. They all loved and respected the Captain and would do anything for her. It was worrying them all too, not being able to find her. Provenza had been keeping an eye on all of this, he watched as his friend went and sat down at his desk with a heavy sigh. He was just about to get up and go talk to Andy when Chief Howard walked back into the murder room. They all looked up at him, "I have pushed all of your evidence and DNA to the front of the line so we should know something soon. He turned his attention towards Andy, "How are you holding up?" he asked softly.

Andy looked up from his computer, "I've been better. I will be a lot better when we find her."

Fritz shook his head, "yeah I know Andy. Do you need to go to a meeting?"

Andy stood up and glared at him, "NO, I don't need a damn meeting. I need to be looking for my wife. Um, I mean the Captain," he yelled causing the team to look at him. He could feel his blood pressure boiling at this point. He rubbed his ear to calm himself down then focused on Fritz. "I'm sorry, Chief, I didn't mean that."

Fritz laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded as he made his way out of the murder room. As he started out of the room he noticed a young man walking into the room. He stopped and turned to him, "Can I help you with something?"

The young man looked at him, "yes, Sir, I'm looking for a Lieutenant Andrew Flynn?"

Andy perked his head up at the sound of his name. "I'm lieutenant Flynn. What I can I do for you?" He asked as he walked over to where the man was standing with Chief Howard.

"I have a package here for you, I was given strict instructions to give it you and only you." He spoke as he handed Andy a large yellow envelope.

"Where did this come from?" he asked as he pinned the young man with a death glare.

Scared he looked between the two men standing before him. The mans voice shook a little as he stated, "Some…some guy called the messenger service I work for and they sent me here with it. Other than that I have no idea." He spoke as he watched everyone in the room. "Can I leave now?" he asked nervous being in a room of police officers that looked as if they wanted to arrest him there and then.

Chief Howard looked at the young man, "actually I believe these nice detectives have a few more questions for you." He spoke as he had two patrol officers take him to an interview room before turning his attention back to Andy and the envelope.

As Andy turned the envelope over it felt heavy in his hands. He opened it and was shocked to find Sharon's engagement ring, along with her wedding band and other jewelry she had been wearing the night before. There was also a note address to him. "Son of a…." he fumed as he sat the contents on his desk and began reading the note out loud.

" _My, my Lieutenant, I figured you would be looking a little harder for your beloved wife Sharon. You are really slacking in your job. I have to admit she put up quite a fight last night but it didn't last long though. If you want to see your wife and Captain again you will stop looking for me. Best to leave me alone, let me do what I need to do to bring some justice to my family. I'm only trying to rectify the injustice that your wife has caused my family and me! No hard feelings now. Good luck trying to catch me. This is going to be fun…_

 _It was signed…_

 _C_

The entire room fell silent as he finished reading. They didn't know what to say or to think. Provenza stared at his friend while he played with his wife's wedding ring in his hand. His heart broke for him though he would never admit that, but it did. He stood up and walked over to where Howard and Andy were standing. "We will send this down as well and see if we can get any prints off of it," he said as he grabbed the note from Andy and handed it to Mike who was waiting with an evidence bag. "Flynn, how about you go and find a meeting, it will do you some good. If anything changes while you are gone I will call you. You and I both know that you need one."

Andy couldn't argue with him he knew Provenza was only looking out for him. But right now he didn't want a damn meeting he wanted to find his wife and make sure that the freak or freaks that took her never see the light of day again. He sighed heavily, "I'm fine really I just want to find Sharon, hold her and make sure she's ok."

Provenza looked at him, "I can't imagine what your going through right now, Andy. I don't know what I would do if something like this happen to Patrice."

Andy nodded at his friend, "You would do the same thing that I want to do, and that's go out and find her myself. You would hunt down whoever did it and you would make them pay one way or the other."

As they continued talking amongst themselves they noticed Julio walking out of the interview room towards them. "What do you have for me, Sanchez?" Provenza asked as the detective walked over to them.

"I've been talking to the messenger and his story checks out. I spoke to his boss and he verified that someone dropped off the envelope and gave them instructions to bring it here." He looked between the two older lieutenants as they glanced at each other.

"Great, just great. We are basically back to where we started from," Andy told both of them frustrated.

They nodded in agreement as they watched their friend starting to lose his cool again. "Flynn," Provenza spoke softly as he asked, "are you sure you don't want to find a meeting?"

Andy took a deep breath. He was stressed and knew that Louie was only looking out for him but he was starting to irritate him. "No, I'm fine, really I am." I just want to focus on trying to find the Captain. If I need a meeting I will let you know, ok?" Louie looked at him and nodded as he walked back to his desk.

As Andy sat down at his own desk staring at his wife's things, his worries only become worse. He was trying to imagine what the freak or freaks were putting her through. He was brought out of his thoughts by the ringing of Mike's cell phone. Tao looked at the caller ID, "its SID," he spoke as he slid his finger across the screen to answer the call. After a few minutes he hung and looked at the team as they sat staring at him. "SID said that they found plenty of DNA from the Captain and the unknown male from the house, from her purse and shoes. So far they haven't found a match to anyone yet but they are going to keep working on it." Mike turned to Andy as he finished speaking. He watched as his friend hung his head and continued to stare sadly at his wife's belongings.

While Andy's head was down the team exchanged silent glances. They all knew from experience that the first 24 hours were the most critical in a kidnapping and less when it involved a police officer. They knew their Captain's time was quickly ticking away...

{TBC}


	5. Chapter 5

**Without You Chapter 5**

While the rest of the team was busy working on trying to find some type of leads as to where Sharon had been taken. Andy sat at his desk with his head down. He couldn't believe this was happening to them. After all his health problems over the last year they were finally enjoying being together, then this happens. He didn't know if he could handle anymore. Andy looked up and glanced around the room at team working as hard as they could on trying to find their captain. They had all come a long way in accepting Sharon as their boss. He was lost in his own world when his cell phone chimed with a text from Provenza, y _ou ok_? Andy chuckled while reading the message and quickly replied back, yeah I'm fine. He sat there a little longer looking at his wife's belongings spread out on his desk. He was done doing nothing. He sighed heavily and stood up, then motioned toward Provenza. "What's up, Flynn?" The busy lieutenant asked. "Have you found anything yet?" He was starting to get impatient about not getting anywhere. Provenza looked at his friend for a moment and suggested, "why don't you go and sit in the Captain's office for a while and try and calm down. We are working as hard as we can Andy. There's nothing we can do until we hear something from SID." Andy sighed, "yeah, you're right I could use a few minutes to kind of get my thoughts together." He turned around and gathered his wife's personal effects off of his desk and opened the door to the Sharon's office. Stepping inside he took a deep breath and could still smell her perfume from the day before. As Andy walked around her desk he thought, he wouldn't normally sit there but he just needed to feel a little closer to her at moment. He settled down into her chair then laid the bag of jewelry on her desk and began looking at it again. Andy had taken the time to hold and touch each item but saved Sharon's engagement and wedding rings for last. The band was a classic gold that matched his own. The beautiful diamond ring he proposed to her with was elegant and refined. As with the band all the rings described Sharon. Classic, elegant, refined and most of all beautiful.

Andy still had to wonder how a woman like her had agreed to marry a man like him, let alone date him. He spun the diamond ring in his fingers and leaned back in her chair thinking of the time he had first seen the ring and immediately knew it was made for Sharon. He wasn't sure at the time what possessed him to talk Provenza into going looking with him. Maybe because the guy had so much expertise in picking out engagement rings. Though their last experience together at a jewelry store hadn't gone over well. Andy laughed that Frank, Louie's ex-wife Liz's dog had eaten their only evidence to a robbery/murder case. When he thought back to that night it had been Sharon that helped collect the evidence from Frank the Bulldog, which Andy would add, looked a lot like Provenza, with the same kind of personality. Sharon Raydor, well now Sharon Flynn except at work. They decided it was easier to keep her long established last name professionally. That night she was instrumental to tying in other robberies to theirs and helping solve the case. When you put two minds like Chief Johnson and Sharon's together there was no stopping them. Andy's eyes focused back on her rings and his chest tighten at the thought that he might not ever be able to put it back on her finger, where they belonged, if they soon didn't find the scumbag that had taken her. The more time it took to find Sharon the more his worry grew. At this point in his life he wasn't all too sure he could live without her. He started to stand up and go back into the murder room to help, when he caught the eye of his partner. Provenza just shook his head and motioned for him to stay there. So he sat back down and looked at the sparkling gold rings.

Andy was grateful to his team for getting Sharon's jewelry back to him after they had it all checked for DNA. He knew he need to put it back into evidence but he just needed another few minutes to be able to connect with his wife. It had been a long time since Andy had used the term wife, his wife. Now, ex-wife he had used many times over the last twenty years or more but to say his wife these days caused him to smile. With a quick glance through the glass he could see the team still didn't need him in the way so he let his mind drift to when he had asked the woman he loved to be his wife… He had been planning to surprise Sharon for weeks. He had planned a nice quiet dinner for them at their favorite restaurant Serve. The night finally arrived. When Andy pulled into the restaurant parking lot Sharon looked at him for a moment, "why are we here?" she asked puzzled. He couldn't help but smile. "Well my love, this is the place that we came to on our first official date." She sat there stunned for a moment before she reached across the console and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek. As they made their way into the restaurant, hand and hand they were seated in the back, away from the crowd. The evening went along and they enjoyed their dinner with the occasional kiss in-between bites. After they had finished eating they sat and made small talk about their kids and work. Andy watched her as she talked he had never seen Sharon's eyes sparkle like they did right then. He couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. As the waiter brought them the check he decided it was either now or never.

He took her hand in his and she looked up at him. Andy cleared his throat and tried not to sound nervous as he said, "Sharon my love, you know I love you more than life itself. You've made me the happiest man in the entire world. I did everything I could to get you here tonight without telling you why. I've been wanting to ask you this question for a long time now." Sharon watched as he reached into his jacket pocket pulled out a box, then got down on one knee and asked her, "Will you marry me?"

Andy didn't let her answer but continued in what he wanted to tell her, "I'm asking you to share your life with me. Now and forever, I guarantee I'll always stay by your side. I promise my love to you. I'm willing, able and ready to.

Whatever you need, I am here for you I'll always be, from here to eternity.

I'll give you everything that one woman needs from a one woman man. I'll be strong, I'll be tender. I am a man of my word and I will be yours."

He watched her as she processed what he asked her. "Yes! Of course, I will marry you, Andy."

He slipped the ring on her finger as he kissed her. When he pulled away he could see the tears in her eyes, she smiled sweetly at him. He had never seen her so

happy as she was now. As they left the restaurant he wrapped her in his arms and said, "you've made me the happiest man on earth, Sweetheart."

The next few months passed by in a hurry, Sharon and Andy decided they wanted just simple ceremony with their team, their friends and their children. As he stood there with Louie as his best man and his groomsmen patiently waiting for the ceremony to start, to say he was nervous was an understatement. He had never been so scared. He still couldn't believe that a woman as amazing as Sharon would actually give him the time of day, much less marry him. Andy was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Provenza talking to him until he gently nudged him. "You ok, Flynn?" he whispered.

The nervous groom looked at his friend and smiled. "I'm perfect," he said as the music started playing. Andy turned to watch his bride-to-be walk down the aisle on her father's arm. Sharon looked absolutely amazing as she glided towards him. Her eyes sparkled even more then the night he asked her to be his wife.

After the ceremony they all met at the Beverly Hills Hotel, in the large banquet room. The afternoon went on as they celebrated with their friends and family. As the sun began to set, Andy found her standing out on the balcony of the hotel. He walked up and wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife. "Sweetheart, are you ok?" he asked smiling as he nuzzled into her neck, inhaling her perfume.

She leaned back into his arms "oh, yes I am wonderful," she sighed. Sharon stared up at the stars as her husband held her, they swayed to the music in the distance. She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck, gently and tenderly kissing him as he held her a little tighter.

"How about we go back inside before they send out the cavalry to look for us." Andy laughed as he grabbed her hand and led her back into the party.

After several hours the newlyweds decided to leave so they could start their honeymoon. Andy had arranged for them to have the penthouse for the night before they left for their trip to Hawaii. As they walked hand in hand to their suite he stopped just outside the door. He turned to his new wife and smiled. Sharon could tell he was up to something from the look on husband's face. She was about to protest when he picked her up and carried her through the doorway, "ANDY!" she squealed. "Put me down before you hurt yourself!"

He gently set her down and he closed the door behind them. As he made his way further into the suite he watched her as she walked into the private bedroom that adjoined the sitting room. Andy followed Sharon into the room and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned back into his awaiting arms. He moved her hair to one side and began lightly kissing and sucking on her earlobe, making his way down her neck. When she hummed her approval he continued his assault on her neck. He unzipped the back of her dress and she turned around in his arms. As they kissed, his hands threaded into her hair. Holding her in place, he gently kissed down her neck, to her chest, making a trail to her lace covered breast.

Andy reached behind her and removed the cream colored bra from her shoulders, then he stepped back to admire the beautiful woman before him. He couldn't help but stare at her. Sharon was the most amazing, absolutely gorgeous woman he's ever seen. As he walked back towards her, she wrapped her arms around him and their lips met in a searing kiss. His hands began to gently massage her left breast, while he began sucking and licking on her right one. He continued his ministrations though he switched up and began licking and sucking on her left breast, while paying close attention to other. Andy's special attention enlisted a moan and hum from his wife and he felt his manhood getting harder at the sounds and sights of the beautiful woman standing before him.

As he slowly made his way down her stomach, he gently licked and nipped at her exposed skin. Andy was lost in his thoughts when Sharon's office door flew open with Provenza bursting into her office shouting, "Flynn! We've got a solid lead. It's the brother of the Wilshaw's. The dirtbags that were doing the human trafficking and the ones that kidnapped SID Officer Sherman. More importantly, we know where the son of a bitch has the Captain…"

{TBC}


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

In a matter of seconds Andy was on his feet and making his way around Sharon's desk. He reached the door of her office when Provenza asked him, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

He stopped suddenly and looked at his friend, "I'm going with you that's what I'm doing." He spoke as he pushed passed Provenza.

They walked out of the murder room to the elevator with his partner hot on his heels. "Andy... Flynn, would you wait a minute?" Finally he stopped just outside of the open elevator. "Do you think you should be going?"

Andy looked at his friend as he thought about his answer. "Just try and stop me." He demanded as he stepped into the elevator and waited for Louie to join him.

They rode down to the parking garage in silence. Once they arrived downstairs they were met by Chief Howard and the Swat team. "Gentlemen and ladies," he spoke addressing the entire group of officers. Chief Howard made a point to look at Andy as he continued, "we want this to end as peacefully as possible and with as little blood shed as possible. Our main focus is to make sure that Captain Raydor is unhurt and alive, along with our suspect if possible." Andy felt his jaw clenching as he stood listening to his boss laying out their plan of action. As they all made their way to their cars Fritz stopped him by laying his hand on Andy's shoulder. He could see the anger building in his eyes. "We're going to find her and bring her home, Andy."

He instantly felt the lieutenant relax slightly as he said, "I hope you're right about that."

As Andy got into the car with Provenza and they all headed out to the location he asked, "So you're not going to talk to me now?" He watched his partner grip the steering wheel even tighter.

The older lieutenant looked at him when they stopped at a red light, "You're being an idiot, you know that right!" He yelled as he continued driving.

"What? Why am I an idiot this time?" Andy asked as he shook his head and stared out the window.

"Well, if you hadn't have fallen madly in love with the captain and then married her we wouldn't be in the situation."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, "Why is this my fault?"

As they drove on Provenza shot him a sideways glance, "because if something happens to her none of us will be the same."

Andy again couldn't believe it had the old man gone soft in his old age. He looked at his partner and asked, "what do you mean by that?"

Provenza drove in silence for a few moments before he looked at his longtime friend again. "Because we have all grown to like her and trust her. I have grown to really respect her and if you tell her I said that I will deny it!" He shouted at his friend.

All Andy could do was laugh. Provenza had come a long way in the last few years in regards to Sharon. He really cared about her and admired her for everything that she had been through. "She won't hear it from me so you have nothing to worry about," Andy said smiling.

They drove a few more minutes as they came up to this old house that had obviously been abandoned some time ago. As they pulled up SOB had set up a perimeter around the house and were working on a plan of action. When the team pulled up Julio noticed movement in the front window. He quickly walked toward the older men. "I think someone is in the living room, Sir. I saw the curtain move when we got out of the car."

Andy looked up and saw the curtain move again. "Julio, go tell Chief Howard what you found." Andy barked as the young detective walked toward the chief. Unbeknownst to them someone was watching them as well.

"Well, well it seems the cavalry has finally arrived," Clyde spoke as he walked toward the sofa were Sharon was sitting tied up with her mouth covered with duct tape. He brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face as he ran his fingers across her cheek causing her to shudder… "You are so beautiful, you know that," he spoke as he got closer to her. She squirmed and tried to get away from him but he caught her by the hair of the head and threw her down on the couch. He climbed on top of her holding her arms above her head. "I told you, you stupid bitch you're not getting out of here alive," he whispered to her as he leaned down next to her ear.  
She shuddered again and the tears to starting to fall down her cheek. "Come on, we're going for a little ride," he spat as he grabbed her and dragged her out to the awaiting van.

The team was waiting for Swat to get into place they were watching the house closely and didn't notice the white van going down the street a block away. While patrol watched the perimeter Swat proceeded to bust down the door. SOB and the team followed Chief Howard into the house to find it completely empty. As the team finished clearing the house, they all stood in the middle of the living room staring in disbelief. They were sure they had the scumbag this time. Andy and Provenza looked at each other for moment, neither one saying a word.  
Provenza started to speak but Andy cut him off. "DON'T say a damn word! I don't want to hear it," he shouted as he walked around the room trying to figure out what they missed.

"Andy," Louie spoke almost at a whisper, "would you calm down for a moment and think like a detective instead of a husband."

With that Andy turned around and noticed his partner staring at the floor instead of looking at him. "I am acting like a detective damn it, but I am also thinking as a husband too. You can't tell me that you wouldn't act the exact same way if it were Patrice instead of Sharon," He shouted angrily at his partner.

Skyes who was by the window looking outside questioned out loud, "How can nobody be here? Julio saw the curtain moving."

Lieutenant Tao who was inspecting the room connected to the living area came out when he heard Amy. "The house has no central air," he stated matter-of-factly. Mike stopped at Provenza's eye roll. "I know and I will keep this short as possible. When you have no AC you need something to circulate the stale air… hence they have several fans placed around the house." Tao pointed at one that was in the corner. As it rotated and the breeze from it passed by the front window and the curtains fluttered again.

"We either are at the wrong house or the little creep left with took Sharon before we got here," Andy suggested frustrated. They always seemed to be one step behind the idiot that took Sharon. He couldn't stand it anymore and walked out of the house to make his way to where Howard was standing with members of SWAT, "Chief, do we have any information?" he asked slightly irritated.

"Andy, we are doing all that we can to find her. We didn't find any signs of Raydor or her kidnapper inside the house so he is evidently screwing around with us."

Looking between Provenza, who had joined them and Fritz. "Oh you think!" Andy shouted as he walked away.

With Provenza chasing him in a fast walk, since the senior detective did not run. "Flynn, would you calm down before you raise your blood pressure. That's the last thing we need right now…"

"The last thing you need, really? My wife is missing and all you are worried about is my blood pressure! REALLY!" He stopped to pace the intersecting streets. As he was shouting at his partner Andy noticed a older white van circling the other block for the second time. He stopped his rant and looked at his partner, "Hey, how many times has this van been by here?" he asked puzzled.

Provenza looked at him, "wasn't that van parked down the street when we arrived? I figured it was part of the surveillance team." They looked at each for a moment as the van got closer but it stayed outside the blocked off boundaries patrol had set up. He noticed the driver had something in his hand as he passed near them. A note dropped onto the pavement as Andy ran to catch the driver or a tag number only to find the van's tag had been taped over. Reaching down he carefully picked up the piece of paper by the corner then read it…

 _"_ _You seemed to be falling behind Lieutenant… Such a pity isn't it… Good luck trying to find me.  
I warned you the first time to leave me alone and to let me do what we both know I have to do. By the way your wife has put up quite a fight.. I like her, she's feisty and strong willed…_ __

 _Catch me if you can,  
Clyde_ _  
_  
Staring down the street for a moment Provenza walked toward Andy, "what did you find?" He asked puzzled.

Andy looked at him, "that son of a bitch is screwing with me!" He shouted as he handed Louie the note.

Provenza turned around and yelled, "Uh, Chief Howard we've got a problem…"

{TBC}


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As the team returned to the murder room all of them were feeling a little defeated. They were followed in by Chief Howard, he was feeling bad for them. They had all thought for sure that they had a solid lead this time. He walked into the room to find it strangely silent. Andy was staring at the murder board like he was looking through it. He walked over to him and gently laid a hand on one of the other man's slumped shoulders. "Andy, how are you holding up?" he asked quietly.

Andy turned and looked at Fritz as he let out a sigh. "I would be lying if I said I was ok. I am standing here looking at this damn board like it's going to start talking to me any moment."

"We are going to find her, Andy." Fritz was someone that could somewhat relate to what Lieutenant Flynn was going through. He had a hard time watching his wife, Brenda in danger, even though she put herself in that position most of the time.

He looked at the chief for a second, "I know, but you and I both know the longer we don't have a lead or any new evidence it reduces our chances of finding her alive. Hell, it's already been 48 hours since the last time I laid eyes on her." Andy tried to hide the shudder in his voice as he thought of how much he missed Sharon. He knew he had a hard enough time sleeping without her that there was no way he could go on living without her.

Around the room all the other detectives were working hard on trying to figure out what they may have missed. After Flynn had alerted Chief Howard of the note that he found, he had SOB tearing apart the house that the van left from. The chief had everyone going through the entire location while he and the rest of the team came back to the murder room to see if they could find what they might have overlooked.

As Fritz's stood listening to Andy he felt for him. After everything that they had been through over the years he really thought that Andy and Sharon were finally going to have the happiness they deserved. That's the funny thing about life, just when you think you've got it figured out it kicks you in the ass. After receiving a phone call he looked around the room at everyone working hard, but his eyes kept going back to Andy. He knew he would have to tell him sooner or later what they found in the house. Letting out a frustrated sigh Fritz's said, "hey Andy, I need to talk to you for a moment."  
Andy looked at him puzzled for a moment before asking, "What's up, Chief?"

"Let's go into the conference room," the assistant chief suggested and added a nod to indicate the direction.

With a look at Provenza, who just shrugged, Andy turned back again. "Ok, whatever you say," he spoke as he followed the man into the room next to Sharon's office. When he sat down at the table he noticed that the chief had a folder in his hand. Sitting down across the table from Fritz he watched as the man started to open the folder. Concerned about what was going on Andy stopped him by asking, "What's all this about, Chief? Did SID find something in the house that I need to know about?"

Fritz looked at his old friend before he hung his head, "yes, I'm afraid SID found…" he hesitated. To try and collect himself, he looked down at the report that the head of LAPD had labeled top priority. He began, "there was blood, hair and broken fingernails around the other house, like there had been a struggle of some sort."

As Andy processed this new information he started to speak but couldn't find his voice. When he finally did he looked at his old friend and in a low voice questioned, "Do they know whose blood it is?" He waited for Howard to answer him, but he could tell by the way his boss's face dropped he already had his answer. "It's hers isn't it?"

Fritz let out a long sigh and nodded as he sadly said, "yes Andy, it's Sharon's, but there was another blood type as well. Evidently Raydor has been putting up one hell of a fight against this freak, though the sooner we find her the better we all will be."

Feeling completely numb Andy looked at him, got up and walked back into the murder room followed closely by Fritz. In disbelief, he sat down at his desk and stared at the computer as Chief Howard went about handing out orders again. "Buzz."

The camera tech/new LAPD Reserve Officer quickly looked up when he heard the chief talking to him. "Sir?"

"Have you pulled all the surveillance videos from the surrounding area?"

Buzz eagerly answered, "yes Sir, I have all of the footage from several gas stations on each end of the neighborhood that the white van was last seen."

Clearing his throat Fritz replied hopeful, "let me know if you find something." He turned to go back to his office as he looked around the room, no one had said a word since they had been back. He knew they were all really worried about their captain and were also mad as hell at not finding her.

He was almost to the door when Buzz exclaim, "holy crap! Uh, Chief Howard I found something." He shouted as the team all came over to see what he had discovered. As everyone gathered around his computer, he explained, "I was able to find the van on the traffic cams. It shows him stopping at a local gas station shortly after we arrived at that house." They watched the video and could see Clyde in the driver's seat then get out and walk around like nothing was happening.

"Buzz, is there any way to enlarge the video?" Andy asked anxiously as he leaned over his shoulder staring at the screen.

"Sure Lieutenant, give me just one a second." He tapped a couple of clicks on his keyboard which enlarged the image. They all looked at the screen and noticed Clyde had gotten back into the van, it appeared he was talking to someone in the back. Just then Andy caught a glimpse of Clyde standing over something or someone and it appeared he was hitting whatever was next to him. The room was in complete silence as everyone watched helplessly. Andy continued to stare as the scumbag assaulted whoever was in the van with him. As the video played they all noticed the dark haired woman who looked like Sharon in the van with him. They all gasp when they saw him hit her hard one last time then got back into the driver's seat.

Chief Howard walked away from the monitor barking orders to all the detectives. He looked at Buzz, "This was only hours ago, we are getting closer. You and Mike track the van on the cameras and get me an address of where that van is currently located. It's time to end this and end this, NOW!" His voice was raised and echoed throughout the room.

Provenza stepped up and loudly said, "alright guys let's get ready to roll out." With that the room was frenzy with activity. Though the team didn't want to see their boss hurt they were anxious with this new lead.

Andy stood there in shock, he couldn't believe he just saw what he saw. His blood pressure began to boil, he was going to kill this freak with his bare hands. Just as he was lost in his thoughts Buzz shouted over the noise in the room, "I've got the address!" Chief Howard quickly dispatched traffic units to slow down or pullover the van. With orders to not engage the suspect until they arrived. As he did they rest of the team grabbed their gear and hurried to go save their Captain!

It took only seconds for the murder room to be empty once more. They were all tired of being toyed with by this … this idiot as Provenza would say. It was time to end this now.

{TBC}


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As they raced through the streets of LA looking for the psycho that took Sharon, Assistant Chief Howard had ordered all traffic or actually all LAPD officers to be on the lookout for the white van and to call him if they spot the vehicle or the suspect. While Provenza drove, he tried to talk some sense into Flynn about rushing into the action when they find the idiot and getting himself shot. "You know the Captain will kill me if that happened!"

Andy looked at him, "since when do you care what Sharon thinks?" he snapped.

Provenza gave him a quick glance then kept his eyes on the road. "Have you seen that woman shoot? She can hit a guy between the eyes with a beanbag gun and as you know those things have a nasty recoil...and she still held her ground in high heels no less!" Andy turned and stared out the window. He knew that his partner was trying to distract him but it wasn't working. He was constantly wondering how Sharon was holding up and what kind of things the scumbag was doing to her. He was shaken out of this thoughts by a patrol officer coming over the radio saying they had spotted the van in front of an abandon house and were waiting for backup.

They arrived with the rest of the Major Crimes team right behind them. At the scene, they met with SWAT and began setting a plan in motion of getting Captain Raydor out alive and with little to no bloodshed if possible. The team got into place with members of the SWAT circling the van and tried talking to the suspect, "Clyde, we don't want this to get out of hand." It was quiet as everyone waited for a response before proceeding.

After moments of a pause they saw Clyde moving around in the van. He rolled down the window as he spoke, "I want to talk to Andy Flynn and only Flynn."

Everyone looked at Andy as he gritted his teeth to say, "ok, I'll talk to the asshole…" He started to approached the van but stopped suddenly when the door opened and Clyde got out. He had his arm around Sharon's neck and a gun to her head. Andy was horrified at what he saw. His heart fell into his stomach at the sight of his wife standing there with this lunatic holding her hostage. She had black eye, a split lip, her clothes were torn and her body looked battered and bruised. The longer he stared at the scene before him the madder he got. The only satisfaction he received was that the scumbag looked to have the same injuries as her. Captain Raydor must have gave as good as she got. He watched as Clyde's grip on her neck got tighter and her struggle lessened, he noticed that Sharon was fading fast. Andy knew, he had to do something quick.

" _Well, well Lieutenant I see you finally caught up with me, even after I told you to leave me alone." Clyde sneered as he taunted him. He pressed the gun harder to Sharon's temple as he continued, "I must say you have a beautiful wife. She's feisty, I like that in a woman." Then he kissed her cheek, causing Sharon to shake even more. He looked back to Andy and with an evil grin he asked, "What makes you think you can stop me anyways?"_

As the punk was talking Andy had slowly moved his suit jacket aside and placed his hand on his gun. He wanted to be ready for anything this guy was going to do. With barely a movement he flipped the snap on his holster. "It's over, just let her go."

" _Why should I? After all this woman, has done to my family I should just put a bullet through her pretty little head and be done with it." Clyde again tighten the arm around Sharon's neck. "No, I_

 _think I'm going to stand here and watch you squirm."_

Andy shouted, "let her go, she's been through enough! You can see she's not going to last much longer at this rate. Why not let her go and take me instead?" He could see Clyde was thinking it over in his head.

Instead he pulled the hammer back on the revolver he was holding against Sharon's head, "yes I think I will just put a bullet through her head and end all of this now!" He shouted back at Andy.

Not being able to watch her mentor like this anymore Amy stepped forward, set her weapon down. With her hands held up in surrender she offered, "Clyde, I was the one that shot you brother let the captain go and take me instead."

With Sykes distraction Andy pulled his gun and leveled it on Clyde but he couldn't get an angle at him since he was using Sharon as a shield. With one wrong move, she would be shot at point blank range and there would be no way for her to survive.

Clyde let out a laugh as he said, "wow that's very honorable of you but don't worry Detective Sykes, you are on my list of who to kill next. This bitch was the brains behind the operation so she's first."

The rest of the team stared horrified at the scene unfolding before them. They watched as Clyde moved further away from them all while holding on to Sharon with each step Andy moved closer. It seemed like an eternity of playing this cat and mouse game with the scumbag. Flynn kept a close eye on Sharon, he could see that she was exhausted and wasn't going to be able to stand there much longer. It was time to act, so to make sure he had her attention Andy asked with concern, "Captain, are you ok?" All she could manage was a small nod. He continued keeping eye contact with her and he could see that she knew what he's thinking. They always had that connection, with just a look from one told the other what they were thinking. Andy gave her a smirk as a sign and that's when Sharon used all the energy she had left to elbow the idiot in the stomach! When the grip was loosened off her neck she ducked down, Andy shot the scumbag in the shoulder while avoiding hitting his wife. Just as Clyde stumbled backward Sharon started to fall forward. Andy, Julio and Mike ran to her to try catch her before she hit the ground. Amy gasped when she saw the condition her captain was really in.

Andy got there first and had his wife in his arms, he stood up holding her tight against him. He carefully carried her to the awaiting ambulance. When they were a few steps away he heard her weak voice say, "Andy, you can't leave the scene of an officer involved shooting."

He looked at her with a lopsided smile as he said, "just try and stop me!"

The EMT's loaded her into the ambulance and she stared up at Andy. As he held on to her hand he could see from where he's sitting that her injuries are a little more extensive than he first thought. She gently squeezed his hand and tried to say his name but everything went black.

"SHARON! Sharon, stay with me baby," he shouted as he watched the paramedics work on her.

When they arrived at the hospital he held onto her hand as they wheeled her into the emergency room. A nurse stopped him just outside a long hallway to the back of the ER. "I'm sorry but you

must wait out here for the doctor. After we run test and find out all that's wrong with your… Oh is she your wife?"

"Yes, I'm her husband," Andy said proudly. Now he knew how Sharon felt when he was taken to the hospital after all his dust ups. He was happy that he finally got to say she was his wife not just his girlfriend.

"That's good then we can give you all the information we find. It would be helpful if you stay out of the way while they work on her. Someone will be here as soon as possible to talk to you." She pointed over to the counter, "you can fill you the necessary paperwork while you wait." The nurse turned around leaving Andy standing there staring at the closed doors as he watched Sharon being taken away from him once again.

He was lost in his thoughts when he heard someone calling him, "Lieutenant, Lieutenant," Andy turned to see Julio, Amy and Mike standing there with him. Sykes walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, walked with him to the chairs that line the waiting room and had him sit down. "The Captain will be alright, she's a tough lady. She can handle anything," she spoke softly.

Andy looked at the young woman sitting next to him and agreed, "you're right, Sharon is a tough and a fighter. I know she'll be alright. I can't help but worry after everything that has gone on with past year." He paused to rub the back of his neck, "I thought things were finally starting to look up for us and now this happens." He looked back to see her listening to him intently. He smiled, "thank you Amy, I appreciate it. She smiled warmly back at him as she got up and went to talk to Sanchez and Tao.

After an hour or so Provenza showed up and sat down next to his best friend he sighed heavily, "any news?" he asked as he studied his friends face.

Andy looked at him for a second, slid his hands up and down his face in frustration as he said, "no, I haven't heard anything since we brought her in. Aren't you suppose to still be at scene?"

Provenza tried to smile as he said, "well, I guess having Chief Johnson's husband in the LAPD is good for something. He practically kicked me out of there. You still need to fill out the appropriate forms and give statement, or you know your wife, the former head of FID will have my head, but that can wait until tomorrow."

Unable to stay still Andy stood up and began to pace the room again for the upteenth time. He was grateful for Louie's distraction but again it wasn't working. Earlier he had tried to send the team home. They refused to leave, but he wanted and needed to be alone so he was corner of the room. The team all knew Flynn needed time on his own to process everything that had happened the last few days but they also knew he needed support. It may be Andy's wife in there but it was also their captain and they all came to care for her too, so they stayed in the main waiting room area.

He again sat trying to calm his nerves. Andy had been alone with his thoughts and this was how Louie found him when he finally got away from the crime scene to find his partner looking lost and upset. Just after Provenza had sat down and talked to him the ER opened and a doctor walked out. "Mr. Flynn?" Andy nodded, quickly jumping up from his seat to walk over and shake the woman's hand. "Hello, I'm Doctor Boeckman. I've been treating your wife since she was brought in."

"Is my wife ok?" Andy couldn't hold back the anguish in his voice.

Needing to explain everything the doctor started at the beginning. "It took us a while to run all the necessary test to see if there were any internal injuries."

He didn't want to wait any longer. This time Andy's voice was much stronger as he said, "I repeat, how is my wife?"

The doctor looked down at her hands then back at him before requesting, "Why don't you sit down so we can talk?"

Andy didn't want to move. He wanted the answer right now and he was about to ask the same question again, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see standing behind him was the entire team. He could see the worry on their faces. He had been so wrapped up in his own misery that he had forgotten that Sharon had meant something to each one of them. Andy had to take a deep breath to calm all the emotions that were running through him at once. He almost let a tear slip out of his eye to know they were all for her, but also for him too. He looked at the hand on his shoulder and let Provenza lead him back to the chair he just vacated. As she spoke the doctor sat down between the two lieutenants. The rest of the team stood around them impatiently waiting for what they all needed to know.

Was Captain Raydor going to survive this ordeal?

{TBC}


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Your wife is going to be fine." They all stared at the doctor and started to speak at once. She held her hand up to stop them all. "I asked Andy to sit down for this because I remember him from when he was brought in the ER and I wanted to take precautions in case he has any heart problems. As it is right now I'm sure your blood pressure is peaked. If we didn't want you as a patient too, we need to be careful." The doctor waited for Andy to take a few deep breaths before explaining more. "Sharon had a cut on her neck, which we were able to stitch up. The worse of it is that she suffered a severe concussion, that and along with the dehydration and lack of food caused her to black out in the ambulance. Your wife has several bruises on her neck and face but no broken bones."

Andy let out a long sigh he didn't realize he had been holding. All he really heard was that Sharon would be fine. He did have another worry though and looked at the doctor a moment as he thought about his next question. He spoke to Provenza, "can you excuse us for a minute?"

Louie looked at him surprised for a moment then realized what he meant. "Sure, I'm going to call Patrice and let her know Sharon is ok." With that he waved the team away to give Andy privacy and walked down the hall to place his call.

Looking at the doctor Andy asked, "Um, Doc, I don't know how to ask this question but did you do a full exam on my wife?"

The doctor immediately understood what he meant. She glanced at her chart and looked up to see Andy watching her intently. "No, he didn't sexually assault her. The only trauma she sustained were mostly upper body except to her feet and bruises on her legs." Andy felt himself relax as the doctor continued to explain that as a result of the severe concussion, Sharon had some bleeding around her brain but they were able to give her medication to reduce the swelling. They were going to keep her for a few days for observation. Then they would re-evaluate her and with any luck if there was is no complications Sharon could go home after that."

"Thank you, Doctor," Andy spoke as he shook the woman's hand,

"They'll have your wife into a room in a few minutes then you can go see her." She said as she started to head back in the ER area.

Andy sat back down in the chair and began to cry in relieve. Provenza and the rest of the team walked back into waiting room. When they noticed Andy's head bent down, they gave him a moment before Louie went over to him. As he got closer to Flynn he saw him staring up at him. Even though his eyes were red, there was something else in them beside the worry he had carried for the last two days. Provenza gave a small smile ask he asked, "I take it the Captain wasn't… I mean she is... ok, right?"

Andy couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up and hugged his best friend. "Yes, she's ok."

Normally he didn't let anyone hug him but this was his best friend so he didn't make much of fuss. They all sat down and made small talk while waiting to see Sharon. The nurse stuck her head in the waiting room, "Mr. Flynn, you can go and see your wife now." Andy jumped out of his chair and ran to the door.

He stopped when he heard Provenza's voice. "We'll give you both some privacy." When Andy looked at him in question the older lieutenant said, "I'll be right there. Just spend some time with your wife." With that he turned and headed to the lobby.

Andy watched his friend leave the area and looked at the other team members. When he hesitated, Mike spoke, "Andy go. We will all wait and see the captain when you had time with her."

Nodding a thank you he hurried along the hall with the nurse to Sharon's room. As they entered the dimly lit space he could see his wife lying in the bed. She looked up when the door opened and smiled at him. Andy made his way to her and sat down next to her holding her hand. Despite the pounding in her head she was very happy to see him. When he noticed, the tears running down her cheeks he tried to comfort her, "Sharon baby, don't cry. It's ok now, you're ok. No one is going to hurt you again." They spent moments just sitting there realizing they were finally able to touch each other and be together after going through so much.

By then Louie was standing by the door watching the exchange. He felt like he was interrupting something between them. He grunted and was going to leave, but Andy looked at him and laughed, "you can come closer, she's not going to hurt you." He chuckled at the face his friend made him.

"You sure about that?" Provenza said as he slowly entered the room, with him he carried a pink 'it's a girl' balloon. When Sharon and Andy laughed, he said, "what it was the only one they had left."

He handed the balloon to Flynn then went over next to the bed and he couldn't believe what he saw. He had never seen this woman look so vulnerable like this before. Even when Andy was in the hospital and she slipped in and out of her captain mode. Provenza was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a touch on his hand. He looked down to see that she had laid her hand on his and was smiling at him. He gave her a smile too and said, "it's good to see you Captain." He held her hand a few more seconds before looking at Andy, "I'm going to leave the two of you alone now, so she can get some rest. If either of you need anything you know where to find me. I'll tell the team that..."

"The team is here?" They heard Sharon asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. It was still hard for her to swallow or speak, because of the pain in her neck and throat from being choked.

Provenza answered for Andy, "they wouldn't leave until they knew their captain was alright. Take your time, they will wait." With that he left them alone.

Sometime later Sharon let Andy bring the team back. He didn't want to push her but she felt she needed to thank them for all the hard work they all put into finding her. When he noticed, her eyes couldn't stay open Andy ushered them all out of the room. They understood Sharon needed her rest and said they be by tomorrow. With the room, quiet again he settled in the chair next to his wife's bed, leaned back and watched her sleep while never letting go of her hand.

As the morning sun shined through the blinds of the room she stirred, but started to panic. She had forgotten where she was. When Andy felt her moving around, he leaned up next to her ear and whispered, "I am here with you and Sharon, you are alright. You're in the hospital and you're going to be fine." With the sound of his soothing voice and touch of his hand he felt her relax instantly.

She managed to drift off to sleep once more. While she slept, he made his way out into the hall and spoke to the doctor to let her know that Sharon had been waking up. The doctor made her way back into the room to check on her. Andy took that opportunity to go outside to call Provenza. As the phone began its third ring he heard his partner asked, "What's up, Flynn?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Sharon is doing fine and that she should be able to go home in a few days. Also, have they released that scumbag yet?"

Provenza chuckled to himself, "Flynn, don't worry about that asshole, we will take care of him. You need to worry about your wife right now. Let us do our jobs will ya!"

"Ok, ok I will let it go for now, but I'm not done with him yet!" He was almost yelling into the phone. After talking to his friend a few more moments Andy made his way back inside to check on his wife. When he opened the door, Andrea, Maggie and Melinda met him. Andrea looked up and saw him walk into the room. "What are all of you doing here?" he asked in a gritted whisper as he sat down next to Sharon's bed.

Andrea looked at him, "Amy called me and told me that she was here. We wanted to come and see how she was doing."

All three of them could see anger in his eyes and on his face. "She's doing fine, now."

They all knew he felt horrible for what happened to their friend. Andrea watched him as he gently brushed his fingers up and down Sharon's arm. She looked at her friends and asked, "will you both give me a few minutes to talk." They nodded at her and left the room. She put on her best poker face and addressed him again, "Andy," he looked at her like he was staring right through her. "I know that you are upset and worried about Sharon." She stepped back for the intense glare she received from him.

{TBC}


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Andy stood up and started pacing around the small room, "Andrea, I don't know if I would quite call it upset so much as I would call it being completely furious!" He was starting to shout at her and quickly checked to make sure he didn't wake his wife. Quieter he added, "I can't understand why you thought it would be ok to leave Sharon alone on an empty sidewalk at 2am."

Andrea couldn't blame him for being mad; she was upset with herself for leaving one of her friends alone and not staying with her. She watched him as he paced. "Andy, I can't begin to apologize to you for leaving her there. If you want to blame me then go right ahead but you also need to stop and think about Sharon. You and I both know she wouldn't have wanted me to stay with her. She's a tough lady that can take care of herself, which you've seen more than anyone else. But we need to focus on the freak that took her and we need to make sure that he never sees daylight again. After that is done if you still want to be mad at me then so be it. Right now, you are not my concern, she is," and she pointed to her best friend laying the hospital bed.

Andy looked at where she was indicating and sighed. "Yes, you're right. I would rather focus on putting this creep away. I'll worry about you later," he shot back as he smirked at her. He sat down next to Sharon's bed and held her hand as Andrea left the room.  
After several hours, she started to stir again. Sharon wasn't feeling as bad as the first time she woke up though she still had a horrible pounding her in her head. Realizing something was lying on her hand, she carefully looked down to see Andy resting his head on her hand. She managed to move her hand free from under his head without waking him. She began running her fingers through the short silver and gray strands of hair on the back of his neck. She couldn't help but smile when she heard him grunt, after a few seconds he woke to find her smiling at him. "Hi, she whispered."

He gently kissed her hand. "Hi, Mrs. Flynn," he said with a smile. He didn't like seeing her hurt and bruised but Andy was happy to have her back alive. He stood up and gently kissed her forehead. "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat down on the side of her bed causing her to grunt and groan for a moment.

Sharon held his hand against her heart as she spoke, "I'm fine, honey. Actually, I'm much better now that we are together." She smiled as she laid back and rested her eyes. Andy reached over and pushed the call button for the nurse.

A few minutes later the nurse came to check her vitals. "Would you like something for the pain Ma'am?"

She looked at her husband," Sweetheart, if you're in pain go ahead. I'm leaving it up to you."

"No, I'm fine for now thank you," she told the nurse.

"I'll let the doctor know that you are up. She'll be in shortly."

Sharon whispered as she settled back into bed, "thank you."

"Why didn't you want any pain meds," Andy asked slightly puzzled?  
She looked at him for a second, "I don't want to be drugged up. I want to be able to know what's going on around me."

Andy understood why she did it but told her, "if you think they will help you feel better then you need to take them." He replied while brushing a strand of hair out of her face. Sharon drew away from him. "Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he laid his hand back on the bed.

He looked up at the sound of the door open to see the doctor walk into the room. "Hi, Sharon, I'm Doctor Boeckman, how are you feeling? My nurse tells me that you didn't want to the pain medication."

"That's right doctor. I didn't want them, but if I get too bad then I will ask for some."

The doctor looked at Andy, "she's a tough cookie, I can't force her."

"You know I'm right here!" Sharon replied slightly irritated.

"Well, you suffered a severe concussion, which caused some bleeding around your brain but we were able to give you medication to stop it. You have a small gash on your neck that we've stitched you up and you should be fine. You also have some bruises on your back, neck, shoulders and a couple of blisters on your feet." Sharon watched the doctor as she spoke, "I'm not sure if Andy has told you or not but you do have some bruising on your face and you have a split lip."

Andy heard her gasp when the doctor mentioned the bruises on her face. He reached for her hand but she quickly drew it away from him and held it over her face as the tears started to fall. The doctor motioned for him to follow her out into the hall. "Sharon, honey I'll be right back," he followed the doctor into the hall.

"I'm going to let her rest right now but if you want to you can tell her everything that I told you earlier. I feel it would be better coming from you. She might take it better."

"Thank you Doctor, I'll talk to her and try to calm her down." Andy walked back into the room and made his way to her bed sitting down next to her. "Sharon, honey, look at me." She hid her face from him. "Sharon, please look at me," he pleaded. When she finally did he smiled as he said, "there's my beautiful girl."

She huffed at him, "how can you say that?" She slid her tongue over the spilt in her lip. "My face is all beat up and swollen. I will most likely have a scar on my neck."

Andy truly didn't see the bruise only her outer and inner beauty shining through. "Sharon, you are absolutely gorgeous to me for so many other reasons than just your looks."

She perked up and looked at him. "Go on," she told him.

He laughed at her raised voice and smile. "You are always beautiful no matter what. Besides you should see the other guy. You gave way more than you got. The scumbag was practically begging us to get you away from him." Andy could see the pain in her eyes as she laughed. "Sorry about that."  
"Oh, no it's fine." She squeezed his hand, "Andy, thank you for all you've done for me."

He smiled at her and grabbed both her hands. "You'll never know what you've done for me. What your faith in me has done for my soul...You'll never know the gift you've given me I carry it with me every day. You have the most amazing heart I have ever seen you are a loving, gorgeous, intelligent, wickedly funny woman who brightens my day whenever you smile. I'm honored just be in your world. I'm beyond grateful to be in your heart. I love you more and more every day. Sometimes, I look at you and think how lucky I am to have you as my best friend and my wife."

Sharon watched him as he talked about her; he had tears running down his face. She wiped them away with her hand then he held and kissed the palm. "I almost lost you," he whispered as he held her hand tight in his and stared at the beautiful woman looking back at him.

She sighed, "Andy, my love you didn't lose me, I'm right here." She spoke as she took their joined hands and placed them on her chest above her heart letting them rest there. "You feel that?" she asked, smiling at him while she waited for him to respond.

"Yes, I feel it, and?" He replied.

"And, that means I'm still here and I always will be, my love. You and our kids are the most important things to me and I am not about to let them go now."

Andy watched her as she laid her head back, "Sharon, are you ok?" He asked worried as he could see the pain growing in her eyes.

She tried to smile at him, "yes, my love I'm fine. My head just started hurting again for some odd reason."

He watched in horror as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and panicked, "Sharon, baby. Sharon, sweetheart," he called her name as he hit the call button next to her head.

A few seconds later the doctor and nurses were rushing to her side. The doctor looked at Andy and ordered, "Mr. Flynn, can you wait outside." When he didn't move, she shouted, "get him out of here, now!"

{TBC}

 **Author's Note: This story is nowhere from being done yet… Just bare with me… Hope all of you enjoy it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11  
Sung by: Tim McGraw  
Written by: Craig Martin and Larry W. Johnson**

 **A HUGE thank you to my Beta gingersnapped907 for writing this chapter while I dealt with some personal issues this past week... I hope all of you like it... There is more to come!**

It seemed like an eternity of waiting and pacing waiting on the doctor to come out. Andy didn't know what happen. One minute Sharon was laughing and talking to him the next her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. He had been pacing while Andrea, Maggie and Melinda watched helplessly. As he sat down for a few moments his mind felt like it was racing. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he tensed up, he didn't really want to deal with any of Sharon's so called friends that left her that fateful night. When Andy looked up he was surprised to see Provenza standing beside him. "What happened Flynn?" He asked quietly.

He shrugged at the question. He really didn't have an answer but tried to explain. "I don't know she was talking to me one second then the next, all hell broke loose." Andy stood up and started pacing the hallway again. "What are you doing here?" He asked his friend as they walked over to the waiting room chairs.

Provenza was guiding Andy back to sit down so he could try and relax. Louie knew this whole week had been one of the hardest Flynn had been through and they needed to keep an eye on his health too. "Patrice and I were worried about the Captain and you. We decided to come back and see how everything was going. We bumped into Andrea and the other two ladies outside. Hobbs updated us on what happened."

Andy spoke softly, "well, I'm glad you're here." He was once again on his feet. He thought if he was moving it felt as if he was being productive.

"You know she's going to be fine," he spoke as he watched his friend pace around the room. Andy kept moving as he looked at him. Louie could see how tired his friend was. "When was the last time you slept?" He asked concerned as he walked toward him.

Andy stopped him, "I'm fine, right now Sharon is my main concern. After I find out how she's doing then I'll sleep." Louie sat back down and watched him as Patrice walked back into the waiting room. Andy looked up when he heard the door open. "Did you find out anything?" He asked as she sat down next to Provenza.

She shook her head as she said, "I'm sorry Andy, I didn't but from what I gathered from the nurses the doctors are still in the room with her."

Andy felt his heart drop into his stomach as he processed what Patrice told him. About a half hour later they all turned when they heard the door to the waiting room open again and this time the doctor stepped through. "Mr. Flynn, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting for so long. I was able to get Sharon stabilized, she's sedated right now."

"What happen, doctor?" He asked anxiously as she sat down in the chair next to where he was standing.

When he sat down beside her the doctor explained. "Andy, I'm not going to sugar coat anything with you. Sharon has sustained a lot of bruising, trauma to her body, along with the concussion she had as well. The medication she was on couldn't counteract how fast her brain started swelling, it caused her to have a seizure. She's stable at the moment but still critical. We need to keep her here under close supervision."

The room was silent as they all tried to absorb what the doctor was telling them. Suddenly there was a crash of the door being slammed open. All heads turned to the noise to see Rusty rush out of the room. The older men exchanged worried looks. Nobody had known the kid had come in and had heard what the doctor had said. Before either could get up to go talk to Sharon's youngest, Rusty was back and standing in front of them. They could see that he was fuming. He asked Provenza, "do you think you can tell me what's going on?" He looked at Andy with a perfectly learned Darth Raydor glare as he angrily said, "he told me that everything was fine. That my mom was recovering and coming home soon."

Andy felt like he needed to defend himself so he stood up to address him and tried to explain. "Look Kid, Sharon was…" but he was immediately cut off.

"I'm not asking you, Lieutenant." The words came out with a bitter sting to them. After another glare, he looked back at Provenza. " _So, can you please tell me the truth on what's going on."_

Once again Andy tried to talk, "Rusty, what I told you was what the doctors…"

Rusty threw his hands up frustrated as he shouted, "stop! Just stop! All our problems are because of you. We were fine until you started bugging my mom. You just wanted to add her to your list. What, you couldn't find any more twenty-something blondes to go out with you? Everyone knows how you use women. It's a true LAPD legend"

" _Alright, that's enough young man." Provenza's voice bellowed above Rusty's accusing tone. He could see the hurt in Flynn's eyes before it was quickly covered with anger._

Rusty and Andy were standing glaring at each other. One looking up, the other looking down, neither giving an inch. Seeing that this was a standoff that words were going to continue to hurt the other, Patrice decided to step in between them and with a calm voice she suggested, "Rusty, why don't we take a walk. I'll try and answer all your questions."

As Patrice was leading Rusty away the young man threw one last barb at Andy. "It should be you in there, not my mom."

Feeling defeated Andy dropped into a nearby chair and agreed, "You know what the sad thing is? The kid is right. It should be me in there. Sharon has never done anything to deserve this." He rubbed his hands up and down his face, after letting out a long sigh he said, "I need a minute alone." With that he stood up and left the waiting room area. Provenza was going to follow him but stopped when he noticed Andy turn into the small hospital chapel.

As they all watched Andy walk away Louie turned to his Patrice and Rusty as he sat down and pulled out his crossword puzzle. She watched her husband for a moment, she had never seen him this worried before. He had come a long way in his relationship with Sharon. She decided that she would use the opportunity to talk to with the angry young man, "Rusty, can you come with me for a few minutes?"

"What about my mom?" he asked confused.

"Don't worry, Louie will let me know if anything changes." She spoke as she led him down the hall to a dark corner where they could talk privately.

"What's up, Patrice?" Rusty asked slightly irritated.

She braced herself as she looked at him. "What the hell is your problem?" She asked suddenly. "Have you lost your mind?"

Rusty stood there stunned he had never heard Patrice talk like this before. "What do you mean?" he asked as he continued to stare at her.

Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Don't you think you were a little hard on Andy?" He looked at her for a moment, as he thought about his answer. "Your mother and Andy have been through enough this last week. They don't need you acting like a spoiled brat, causing problems and adding to their stress. Do you not understand that she could still possibly die from her injuries? This is nothing to play with," she added sternly. Rusty watched and listened while she continued her thought. "Andy needs you right now. All you've done is yell and criticize him since you got here. It was your mother's choice to go out that night and with her friends. Sharon of all people deserves to have a little fun but she didn't ask or deserve what happened to her." Patrice gave him time to process what she said to him.

After a few moments and some pouting Rusty replied, "I know it was mom's decision to go out but it just seems since they started dating and got married all of this bad stuff keeps happening to them. First it was with Andy's dust up with that car then his heart attack to this."

Patrice couldn't help but think back at all the bad stuff that had plagued them since Louie had brought her into their little dysfunctional family. She smiled as she laid her hand on his shoulder. "Rusty, I understand that, but you treating Andy like you have doesn't help him or your mother. Now does it? It sure as hell doesn't give you any right or reason to go off on him, when all he has done is to try and love and take care of your mother. As a matter of fact, you too young man. He goes out of his way to make sure that both of you, the two people he loves the most are taken care of and so you need to stop being such an ass to him. You either need to go and apologize to Andy and be there for him while he waits for word about Sharon or you need to go home and wait. Your mother can deal with you later. But I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to and disrespect a good man like Andy the way you did earlier. So, you have a choice to make young man. Stay or go home, you decide, but no more bad mouthing. Now, I am going to go and sit with my husband. I'll leave you with your thoughts," then she walked down the hall toward the waiting room.

Inside the quiet, dim lit sanctuary Andy walked up to the small altar then dropped to his knees and prayed out loud. "Dear lord, I know I don't deserve to ask anything of you but you can't let anything happen to Sharon. She is my heart and soul. Without her I would be lost, so please take the very breath you gave me. Please take the heart from my chest. I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me, please make this my last request. You can take me out of this world, but God I'm asking you, please don't take her." Andy sat there praying, after several minutes he felt a little better. Now he had to go and deal with rusty. He understood that the kid was upset but he wasn't going to talk like that.

When Andy walked out of the chapel he stopped to take a couple deep breathes then made his way back to the waiting room to find Louie sitting by himself. "Where's Patrice and rusty?" He asked puzzled.

Provenza looked up from his crossword, "She said something about talking to Rusty and they walked off somewhere. They'll be back," he spoke as Andy sat down next to him. Just then Patrice walked back into the waiting room. Louie looked up, "So, how did your little chat go?" He asked as she sat down beside him and kissed him on the cheek.

She smiled warmly at him, "it went great."

"Oh, really?" he spoke as he saw Rusty walking back toward them.

"So, is there any news?" he smiled sadly at Provenza,

"They should have her in a room shortly with any luck that is. The doctor stated that they would have to keep her sedated to see if the swelling will go down. But she isn't out of the woods just yet but the next 24 to 48 hours are going to be critical. The doctor is optimistic though, we shall see," he spoke sadly as Patrice held his hand and laid her head on his shoulder while he worked his crossword puzzle.

Andy watched as the kid walked by him and sat down next to him without saying a word. Rusty looked over to see the lieutenant looking at his phone. "Um, Andy?" he looked up at the sound of his name. Rusty took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for talking to you like I did earlier. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just scared that something was going to happen to my mom and I took it out on you instead of talking to you about it. I hope that you can forgive me. I know how much you love Mom and how much she loves you. I shouldn't have acted like that and for that I am truly sorry."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Had Rusty actually apologized to him? Andy laid his hand on his shoulder as he said, "I understand that you were upset and scared kid but you know better than anyone how much I love your mother. I'm just as scared as you are, I can't lose her not now, she's my heart and soul. I know you said what you said out of worry and fear for Sharon, so I do accept your apology, Rusty. You know if I could trade places with her I would in a heartbeat. She doesn't deserve any of this but I will spend the rest of my life taking care of her I'm not leaving her or you."

As they sat there talking, coming to terms that both men were staying in Sharon's life and cared for her, they heard the door open to see the doctor came in. "Mr. Flynn, can you come with me? I need to talk to you," she stated. Then turned and held the door open for him to follow her out into the hall.

They all looked at each other then back at the doctor. Rusty looked at Provenza and Patrice. "This can't be good," his voice cracked as the tears started falling down his face.

(TBC)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they walked into the hallway the doctor stopped and faced him. He could see the look of worry on her face. "We were able to finally get your wife stabilized. She is still sedated for the time being." Andy listened intently as the doctor continued to explain, "the amount of swelling she had on her brain was caused by the trauma she sustained. We also discovered that she did indeed suffer a fractured skull but we were able to stopped the bleeding. Sharon will be in ICU for the next few days but I am fairly certain she will make a complete recovery. Hopefully we won't be having anymore setbacks. Now, I'm going to go check on her one last time and make sure everything is well, then I will have one of my nurses come out and take you back there to see her," the doctor stated.

Andy shook her hand, "thank you, Doctor Boeckman. I greatly appreciate everything you have done to help my wife."

"She's a fighter Andy, but right now she is in the toughest fight of her life." He smiled to himself as he walked back into the waiting room to find Louie, Rusty and Patrice still standing where he left them.

Rusty looked up when he heard the door open, "What did the doctor say?" He asked wiping the tears off of his face.

Andy hugged him, "She's sedated right now for the purpose of letting the swelling of her brain to go down. She's not out of the woods yet but the doctor was thinks that Sharon will be alright. She also said that the next 24-48 hours were still very critical and that they would be closely monitoring her. The doctor was going to check on her and then she is sending one of her nurses back to take one of us to see her."

Letting out a loud breath Rusty was relieved, he thought for sure when Andy was called back by the doctor they had lost his mom. He had been feeling guilty, while Sharon was fighting for her life, he was out there throwing a tantrum. He knew she would be disappointed in the way he had acted and about the way he had treated Andy. Feeling an arm around his shoulder Rusty let Patrice help him sit down again. Looking back up at Andy he asked, "you really think mom will be fine?"

With a nod, Andy answered him, "Yes I do. You see doctors don't lie, unlike the police."  
Rusty could hear the challenge of the lieutenant voice as he threw his own repeated words over the years back at him.

There was a stare down. Feeling the tension building again between the two of them, Provenza walked over to his longtime friend. He placed a hand on Andy's shoulder and turned him toward the windows for a distraction. "I'll go and let the team know what's going on," he whispered before he went outside to call the others.

Andy looked back to Rusty then to the view outside. He smiled as he said, "thank you." Louie knew it was for more than just for the calls. He nodded in understanding and walked away.

The room remained quiet as they all tried to absorb all that had been happening. After several minutes the nurse came into the waiting room. "Mr. Flynn?"

Andy looked up at the sound of his name, "yeah, that's me."

"You can come with me and I will take you to your wife's room," she spoke as she held the door open for him to follow.

When Andy walked into the dimly lit room he stopped inside the door and his eyes fell upon his wife. Sharon looked so small and frail being attached to all of the different monitors. He made his way over her bed and pulled a chair with him. He sat down and laid his hand on hers as he sat there watching her, unable to talk at the moment. The nurse returned a few minutes later and he looked up as the door opened, "Mr. Flynn."

He smiled at her as he ran his hands through his hair, "you can call me Andy."

She smiled back, "I have a message from the waiting room. Her son would like to see his mother now."

Andy chuckled at Rusty's impatience, "yeah I know but I just can't bear to leave her again," he sighed.

The nurse looked at Sharon's chart then back to Andy. Feeling bad for the man that was hurting and not be able to spend time with his wife. She had an idea. "Let me go and ask the doctor a question. I'll be right back," she said as she hurried out of the room. After several minutes the nurse returned, "the doctor says that after everyone leaves you are more than welcome to spend the night with her if you would like."

He looked gratefully at the nurse, "yes, I would like to stay. Thank you," Andy said as he walked out of the room and back into the waiting area. As he entered the room all eyes fell on him.

Rusty hurried to meet him in the middle of the room. "How's mom?" He asked as his voice began to crack.

Andy laid a hand on the young man's shoulder, "she's holding her own right now. The nurse is going to take you back to see her and then..." he looked around the room, the entire team had arrived along with Chief Howard. "Then the rest of you can see her, if you would like to."

Everyone nodded at his statement. He sat down in the chair as Rusty walked out of the room and down the hall with the nurse. Louie sat down next to him, "How's she really doing?" He asked in a whisper.

Andy turned to his friend, "like I told the Kid, she's holding her own and she's fighting with everything she has, which is a lot. As strong as that woman is I have no doubt she'll pull through this. Right now, Sharon is probably telling the grim reaper to go back to hell." They both laughed in agreement.

As they sat talking amongst themselves, each member going to sitting with her for a few minutes. Finally, after everyone had went home Andy made his way back to the room and sat down next to her bed. He held her hand as he leaned his head on the side of the bed to rest beside Sharon's leg. He hadn't been able to really sleep without her. As he drifted off to sleep Andy knew in his heart he wouldn't have to anymore. As he drifted off to sleep holding her hand his mind began to think back over the last 24 hours… He remembered the feeling of despair when the doctor called him out in the hallway to talk to him.

 _Andy followed the doctor, "What's up doc?" He asked as his voice cracked. He could tell something wasn't right just by looking at her. She took a deep breath, "Andy, we've done all that we could for Sharon. She held on as long as she could but her injuries were more severe than we thought. I'm sorry, Andy. She's gone."_

 _He felt like someone had punched him in the gut. "What do you mean she's gone! What the hell happened!" He began to pace as the tears fell down his face. He stopped pacing when he looked up and saw Louie and Rusty standing next to him. He turned to Sharon's son, "I'm so sorry, kid"._

 _Rusty couldn't say anything he just stood there staring at the doctor. "What did you say?" He asked the doctor again. "What do you mean she's gone…"_

 _Andy couldn't handle anymore he turned and walked out of the room with Provenza chasing after him. "Flynn! Wait a minute…"_

 _He turned and glared at his friend, "Why should I? What does it matter anymore? I've lost the best thing that has happened to me. I wish I could trade places with her, she didn't deserve this maybe if it had been me instead at least she would have had some peace in her life finally!"_

Andy was sure he was dreaming or having that same nightmare over and over as he felt himself shiver. He could see Sharon and him resting on the couch or lying in bed just before falling asleep. She was running her fingers through his hair. It was now a nightly ritual. Something they both enjoyed to help each other relax after a long tough day. He moaned when he heard a soft, "Andy." The voice seemed to be trying to drag him away from this peaceful content place. No, he didn't want to wake up, so he fought to keep his eyes closed. He hadn't felt this stress-free or had her hands calming him in over a week.

This time the voice was a little louder, a little stronger when he heard his name called again, "Andy." That made him return to reality and remember exactly where they were.

He practically whipped his head up to look at her. "Sharon? Are you ok? Are you in any pain?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand that it was now resting on. Sharon took a few seconds to take stock in her body and honestly said, "I feel pretty good considering, but you can't be if you been sleeping like that."

"Says the woman lying in a hospital bed, who almost didn't make it back to us." Andy couldn't wait any longer, he needed to kiss his wife so he did.

The nurse chose that moment to check on her patient. She stopped as soon as she entered the room. "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

At the sound of another voice Andy leaned back but kept his eyes on Sharon. At her smile, he went in for one more kiss before sitting back down in the chair by her bed. "No, come in. It's alright we are finished... for now."

{TBC}


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next few days went by in a hurry. The doctor had been keeping a close eye on Sharon's condition and was proud of the improvements that had taken place. Andy had also been keeping an eye on his wife. He never left her side unless it was to go home for a quick shower and to change clothes, then it wasn't for long and only if a friend or family member was with her. Ricky had drove there during the week and Emily had flown in days ago. Sharon had talked to them on the phone and explained she was doing much better, but they both said they had heard that before and nothing would stop them from coming to see their mom. It was their turn to go get some sleep and Andy didn't mind staying with his wife as much as he could. He had made a promise that he wasn't going to let anything or anyone hurt her again. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear Rusty walk into the room.

Rusty quietly entered as not to wake his sleeping mother, he had to admit that she did look more like herself than when she first arrived at the hospital. "Andy, how's she doing?" He whispered.

Andy looked up from his book at the young man standing before him. "She's doing much better, Rusty," he spoke as he stood and allowed his stepson to take his seat next to his mother. He watched as he held her hand. The two of them had come a long way since the kid had first arrived at Sharon's. "Rusty, I am going to go talk to the doctor for a few minutes, I'll be back." he said as he made his way to the door so he could give their son some time with his mother.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," he answered as Andy opened the door and walked out into the brightly lit hallway.

He found the doctor standing at the nurse's station, "Hey, Dr. Boeckman" the doctor looked up from her paperwork, "What can I do for you, Andy?" She asked as she waited for his response.

He smiled at her, "I was just wondering when can Sharon go home? She's been asking for a couple of days and I haven't been able to tell her anything."

Dr. Boeckman smiled as she flipped to Sharon's chart. "Well from what I can tell, as long as her blood pressure and vitals stay like they are she should be able to go home tomorrow or day after that. It's up to her and her body right now. So far she's doing well, I don't see any reason why she can't go home tomorrow at the earliest."

He shook the doctor's hand saying, "Thank you, Dr. Boeckman." He was looking forward to telling Sharon it wouldn't be long now until she could be released. Though he was sure she wasn't going to be happy to know it would be longer until she could go back to work. As she already knew she would have to get evaluated by the BPD even though she had written all the questions and knew all the right answer to tell them. She would also need to be cleared by her doctor first. The whole entire LAPD knew what she had gone through and the therapist weren't going to let her off easy this time.

It would be harder still with Assistant Chief Davis on her back. That woman was looking for any reason to take Sharon down. When Andy got back to her room he smiled to see her sitting up playing chess with her son. "You don't want to overdo it." He warned her after he gave a hello kiss.

"Hi," Sharon said as she smiled back at Andy. "The doctor said it would good for me play. The planning and strategizing helps stimulate my brain." She gave him a 'I dare you to laugh at that' look before asking. "Any news when I can get out of here?" She looked at him hopeful. As much as she was grateful for her nurses and doctors for saving her life repeatedly, she wanted out of this place.

Andy laughed at her eagerness to leave. Now that Sharon was mending and feeling a lot better it would be hard to keep her from doing too much. "From what the doctor said, it looks like you'll get sprung as soon as tomorrow. The only problem will be that we have to figure out who's sleeping where, with all the kids at the condo."

"Well, no matter what I'm getting into my side of the bed when I get there. I'm tired of laying on this hard hospital monstrosity." Sharon groaned as she moved to get more comfortable. "Maybe that's how they get their patients out so fast. With impossible to get proper rest in, beds."

Andy laughed and said, "Yes dear, whatever you say dear." It was nice to be able to banter with his wife again that he leaned down and kissed her again.

They broke apart when Rusty offered, "I can stay with Gus for a few days. It could be a trial run on moving in together."

Sharon looked at her youngest son and smiled. He had been going through a lot and with her being in the hospital on top of all that, wasn't easy for him. "Thank you for that, Rusty, but I'm not chasing you out of your home because my other kids came to visit. Besides, Emily or Ricky are used to camping out in the living room if need be. Though I will try and convince them that their mom is fine and they should get back to their own busy lives."

The next day Sharon was ready to leave the hospital and was waiting on Andy to finish the discharge papers. The kids were helping her pack up what was left in her room. From what she could tell their whole family was there to take her home. It wasn't necessary but at this point she just wanted to out of there and rest in the privacy of their condo. Where there wasn't a nurse or a doctor constantly checking on her day and night. It turned out that Sharon didn't have a moments peace. The doctor had warned Andy and the kids that since she had received such a bad blow to her brain they need to keep an eye on her 24/7 in case of a seizure.

Over the next two weeks Sharon got stronger and would able to get back to work soon. She was looking forward to that. She worried at what a disaster the department paperwork was in. Lieutenant Provenza had reassured her that she hadn't missed anything and that 'all the unneeded paperwork' was waiting on her desk. Sharon had hoped that her second-in-command was kidding. During the day her time at the condo was spent with Emily and Ricky helping or more like babysitting her while Andy had been back to work. He had warned her that Assistant Chief Davis was on the war path and taking full advantage of her not being in the murder room.

Sharon's days blended together. Today she was sitting on the couch looking at some files of the case the team was currently working on. Andy had snuck her some the paperwork of a triple murder they hadn't had many clues on. She smiled thinking of his smirk on his face when he

slipped the copies of the evidence to her. Sharon missed having time with her him and when she said time with him she meant alone private time with her husband...

As she sat on the couch staring at the files before her, her mind started to wonder back to their last anniversary. She had spent so much time making sure everything was perfect. As the night went on they enjoyed dinner and walking on the beach hand in hand. As they arrived home Sharon was busy fishing her keys out of her purse Andy stepped closer to her and gently moved some of her hair away from her neck. He nipped and sucked on her pulse point causing her to let out a low moan, a shudder ran down her spine as she felt his tongue tracing the outer shell of her ear. She tried to unlock the door before they got caught making out in the hall. When she finally found her voice, she turned to say something to him but it caught in her throat, from the mischievous look Andy gave her. He smirked then grinned at her questioning an innocent, "what?" Oh what this man did to her…

She stepped into the condo and laid her purse on the table. When Sharon stepped out of her shoes he turned her around and pressed her up against the door. He slowly began his assault of her neck. As she ran her fingers through his hair, he worked his way down her body. He unzipped the back of her dress and let it fall to the floor. Andy stepped back to admire the beautiful woman standing before him. Moving closer to her again he began working his way down her body. Kissing and licking each breast as he worked his way along her stomach making his way further down her body leaving light kisses….

"Mom...Mom?" Emily called out louder each time. "Hellooo Mother, are you there?"

Sharon was startled out of her thoughts. "Yes? What?"

"I wasn't sure if you were about to have a seizure with that faraway look on your face." Emily was worried at first but relaxed.

She tried to convince her daughter by saying, "I'm fine, just fine."

"What were you thinking about? Wait, from that smile on your face I'd should ask, who were you thinking about?" Emily laughed.

Sharon shrugged and admitted, "yes, I was thinking about Andy and I was thinking it was time for you to get back to your dancing. It's been great having all my kids here but…"

Ricky joined in from the kitchen, "but we are cramping your style. Is that it?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but I think some peace and quiet could be good for both Andy and I." Sharon smiled at her two oldest kids. She had talked Rusty to get back to his internship with Andrea, so he was at the DDA office or the murder room.

"Say no more, Mom." Emily agreed. "We were just going to mention we already made our plans to leave in a few days."

Sharon's oldest son sat next to her and said in a firm traditional intimidating Raydor tone, "just

know that we aren't leaving because you say you're ready. We are leaving because the doctor says you're are ready and that you have Andy and Rusty here."

Emily added, "besides, I'm tired of having a slumber party with my brothers."

"Thank you for coming and for taking such good care of me. Make sure you both make it back for Christmas." She hugged them both as she thought. Her kids understood she was better and ready to get back to her life. Now she needed to convince her husband that she was ready.

{TBC}


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Andy had been staring at his phone all afternoon, he hadn't heard anything else from Sharon since lunch. He was absently-mindedly staring at the pictures on his desk. "Are you going to do any work today or just stare at your computer,"

He turned his head to see his partner yelling at him. "What are you talking about old man? I'm working," Andy yelled back.

"Yeah, sure you are." He turned his attention back to his computer as his friend walked toward him. "You know she's ok right." Provenza spoke as he pulled a chair up next to the desk.

"I know that, thank you very much!" Andy replied. "I still worry about her ya know. It's only been a little while since she came home from the hospital."

Provenza watched him intently, "Flynn, you and I both know she's a tough lady if anyone can survive what's she's gone through she most definitely can."

"Once again, you're just saying something I already know," he bit back.

The older lieutenant got up and walked back to his desk, "so get back to work then." Provenza flopped down in his chair then rubbed his face with both hands. He had just been trying to distract his friend from worrying, but it seemed whenever he tried to help calm Andy down it usually raised his blood pressure instead of lowering it.

*******  
Sharon had been sitting on the couch staring at the walls. She finally got her children to leave after convincing them that she was well enough to be left alone. Whereas she did enjoy seeing her kids again, maybe not the reason why, but now it was nice to have some quiet time. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the doorbell. Making her way to the door Sharon was relieved to see it was her friends Andrea, Maggie and Melinda. She opened the door and hugged each of them as she asked, "What are all of you doing here?"

Andrea smiled at her, "how could we not come by and see you?" As they sat around talking the rest of the day Sharon was starting to feel extremely tired. Andrea noticed this and suggested they all leave and let their friend get some rest. They said their good-byes and promised to have dinner together again soon, but only at one of their houses. None of the women wanted to have another ladies night out, instead they would chose to have a ladies night in.

With everyone gone Sharon laid down on their bed. After several hours, she woke up when she heard her phone going off. Reaching over to the nightstand she noticed a missed call and a text message from Andy.

 _Andy: Hey, Sweetheart, I just wanted to call and check on you. I spoke to Andrea, she said you were worn out and that you were going to lay down. So I decided to send you a quick message. I just wanted to let you know, we haven't caught any cases so I am going to my meeting then I'll be home. If you need me call me. I will see you soon my love. Love you! A_

Sharon couldn't help but smile while reading his message. She knew it was hard for him to leave her alone after all that had happened, but she had convinced Andy that it was for short times and it was good for them both. So, she was happy that he was going to a meeting. It was a step in the right direction for him to see she was doing fine and it was important that he took care of himself too not just her.

She stretched in bed then set her feet on the floor. The nap she had taken and thinking of Andy really helped her energy level. So, Sharon decided tonight would be the night that she finally showed him she was ready. The doctor had cleared her for any activities that she wanted to do. It had been far too long since they had been together and had anytime just to themselves. She noticed from the time that Andy sent the text she still had an hour before her husband got home. It would give her plenty of time to get ready. As much as she didn't like surprises, in her line of work surprises usually weren't a good thing, but she always did have a sense of occasion and this night was definitely going to be a big occasion, if she had any say in it.

{ TBC}


	15. Chapter 15

**Without You**

 **Chapter 15**

Sharon had spent the rest of the afternoon getting ready for their night together. She had everything just right.

Andy hadn't heard anything from her since he talked to Andrea earlier in the day. He was worried that she had been over doing it again. He walked through the door and found it eerily quiet. "Sharon, Honey are you here?" he asked as he laid his gun and badge on the table next to the door.

"Yes, I'm back here," she answered.

As he removed his jacket and tie Andy walked toward their bedroom and found his wife sitting on their bed wearing his robe. "What are you doing in here? Sweetheart, everything ok?" he asked as he leaned against the doorway watching her.

Sharon smiled at him as she stood up and began undoing the robe. She untied the robe, watching him as the robe slid down her naked body. Andy began rubbing his earlobe. She couldn't help but laugh at him as he stood there completely shocked. "Do you see something you like?" she asked as she walked over to him and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

He couldn't speak, his hands instantly found their way into her hair as he began kissing her soft lips. Andy stepped back and grabbed her hands and looked into her beautiful green eyes. "Are you sure you're up for this? You haven't been cleared for regular activity for very long. I just don't want you rushing into anything." He sighed as he stepped away from her and sat down on their bed.

She couldn't help but feel for him, he was having a harder time with all of this than she was. She wrapped the robe around her naked frame and sat down next to him taking his hand in hers. "Andy, look at me". When he lifted his eyes to hers there was tears in his eyes. Sharon held his hand a little tighter. "Honey, I'm right here," she spoke softly as she put their joined hands on her heart. She watched him for a moment, "You want to tell me what's wrong?" she whispered the question to him.

Andy looked at his beautiful wife and took a deep breath, before attempting to explain, "I've had several nightmares about the entire incident. How I wasn't able to protect you and keep you safe. I should have never let you go out by yourself that night. Even though you were with your friends I still should have come and picked you up instead of letting you catch a cab, then maybe all of this wouldn't have happened." Andy sighed wrapping his arm around her and held her closer to him. "It's been weighing on me these last few weeks and I've been trying to deal with it without worrying you but evidently I haven't dealt with it like I thought I had."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "Andy, you can't let it eat you up like this. Neither one of us can change what happen all we can do is continue to live our lives the best way we can and that's together. Everything that happened to me wasn't your fault! It wasn't my fault! We were only doing our jobs when Frank Wilshaw got shot and Becka was arrested and especially what happened to me… Andy?" She softly touched his cheek. "You have to know that it was all Clyde's fault."

He nodded and gently kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry, baby for ruining your plans."

Sharon leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, "it's ok, Sweetheart, don't worry about it," she said as she stood up and walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Andy watched her as she went about her nightly routine, he knew she was upset. As he watched her, she finished getting ready for bed and walked back to into their room and made her way to her side of the bed. They were both silent as Sharon laid down. Andy got changed for bed, as he slid under the cover next to her and held her against his chest. He held her as the tears began to fall down her cheek. She would have to figure out a way to make him see that she wasn't going to break one way or another.

As the sun shined through the darkened room, Sharon began to stir noticing that he had rolled over and was peacefully sleeping on his side. She quietly got out of bed and made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She stepped into the hallway and she was grateful that Rusty was spending the weekend with Gus. She entered the kitchen and went about making coffee and getting her day started. She was glad that it was Saturday.

Andy began to stir sometime later and realized Sharon was no longer by his side. He stretched and got up to made his way to the kitchen to find her fully dressed and making her way out the door. "Hey, where are you going this early?" he asked as she stepped around him and walked to the front door.

"I'm meeting the girls for lunch and then we are going to do some shopping," Sharon said firmly showing her frustration. She walked toward the door only to stop and turn to face him. "I just have something I want to say to you then I'm going to leave you to your thoughts. Andy, I know that you are having a hard time with all that has happened over the last few weeks but sometimes I feel like I am not the most important thing to you anymore. I have been cleared for full active duty for a week now and you still don't touch me or even think of me. I know all of this has been hard on you. Hell, it's been hard on me too but I am still here and I'm not going anywhere. I just wish you could understand how I feel at your lack of affection and attention." With her point being made she didn't say anything else as she stepped around him and closed the front door behind her.

Andy knew he was in hot water. He had messed up and needed to figure out how to fix it. He set about getting his day started, but first he needed to talk to his best friend, so he sent a text and an hour later they were sitting on the couch watching the game. As the game ended and they hadn't talked Louie decided to jump feet first and ask, "What did you do this time?" he asked.

"Why do you think I did something?" Andy snapped.

Provenza huffed, "well… you're spending your first free weekend in a long time with me instead of your wife. You haven't talked about her all afternoon, which leads back to my first question. What did you do?

"Well… I…I came in last night to find Sharon sitting on our bed waiting for me and it didn't go like she hoped it would. She's been upset with me ever since," he explained.

Louie looked at him, "it sounds like to me that you need to make it up to her tonight. What are you so afraid of? It's not like you two haven't been together before, right?" He chuckled as he watched his friend squirm.

Andy glared at him, "yes, of course, but since all of this stuff has happened to her we've been so cautious. Sharon was just released for full active duty last week and the doctor told her that she could do anything and everything she wanted to do."

Provenza watched as he processed what he said. "Then what the hell are you waiting for Flynn?"

He looked at his friend, "I honestly don't know."

"I am going to leave you with your thoughts. I'm heading home to my wife and spend the rest of my weekend off with her. She likes me more than you do." Louie chuckled as he stood up to leave.

After his friend left Andy sat back down on the couch and thought about the night before. He wanted Sharon so much but he was afraid with everything she had been through that he didn't want to hurt her, but that's exactly what he did by rejecting her like he did. He knew he had to make it up to her. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text. After a few seconds his phone chimed with a reply. He had a few hours to make everything right.

Several hours later Sharon came home to find the house completely dark except for the lamp by the sofa. "Andy, are you here?"

{TBC}


	16. Chapter 16

**Without You**

 **Chapter 16**

"Andy?" Sharon called out as she put her stuff down on the sofa. Getting no answer she made her way down the hall to the slightly open bedroom door. She pushed the door slowly to find the room filled with candles and found her husband sitting in the chair next to the bed. "Andy, what is all of this?" she asked as she walked further into the room.

He stood, walked towards her and wrapped her in his arms. "Well, my love this is for you. It's just, this morning when you told me you didn't feel like you were the most important thing in my life anymore, that broke my heart. So, I lit the bedroom candles and I took the phone off the hook. We can lay around for hours and talk or maybe we won't talk at all. That is completely up to you because Sharon, tonight is all about you and whatever you want it to be," Andy whispered as he wiped a tear off of her cheek.

Running his fingers through her hair he cupped the back of her head as he gently kissed her. Andy turned her around and kicked the door closed as he led them to the bed. When the back of her legs hit the bed he gently laid her down as he continued to kiss and nip at her neck and down to her collar bone. He helped Sharon sit up as he slid her t-shirt up over her head and discarded it in the floor along with a black lace bra. Andy stood there looking at his beautiful wife, he was completely mesmerized by the gorgeous woman before him. He could feel himself getting hard as he continued to stare at her. He was so lost in his thought until he felt her grab his hand, "Andy, you ok?" She asked concerned.

He smiled at her, "yes Ma'am, I am wonderful," he whispered as he laid her down. Andy made his way down to her breast, licking and sucking on one while his finger worked tweaking her nipple causing her to shudder under him. He made his way further down her body, stopping just at her bellybutton to say breathlessly, "you are entirely too overdressed, Mrs. Flynn." She smiled slyly at him as he began to pull her pants down her long tan legs as she moaned and raised her hips up for him.

After he discard the garments on the floor he continued his assault on her beautiful body slowing making his way down her stomach making sure to pay special attention to each and every part of her body. With so much built up anticipation for both of them, neither knew who moaned louder as Andy made his way to her wet center. He spread her legs further apart to give himself better access to what he craved the most. His tongue worked at a feverish pace, he added one finger followed by another. As Sharon began to moan and groan in sheer ecstasy, he could feel his cock twitching inside his boxers, but right now this was about her and Andy didn't mind at all.

He continued to lick and suck on her clit, concentrating and taking his work very seriously. Andy could feel that she was getting close when her walls started to contract against his fingers, "don't stop that feels so fucking good," she managed to pant out as he plunged his tongue into her wet folds one more time. He groaned when her legs and body begin to shake as she orgasmed, "Annnnddddyyyyyyyyy," he placed his hands on her keep her in place as she rode out her orgasm.

He watched in amazement as she came undone and as she eased down off her high. Sharon looked down at him, Andy smiled that crooked smile at her. "You know you are even more gorgeous when you scream my name like that." She could feel her cheeks turn red.

He kissed his way back up her body and kissed her passionately, Sharon tasted herself in their kiss. He moved away from her, she sat up and straddled him as she sucked on his earlobe causing him to growl. She could feel his hard member as she continued to thrust her hips into his. "Damn, Sharon that feels sooo good," he moaned as she worked at removing his t-shirt. Slowly she made her way down his chest to his stomach, kissing each scar as she went, finally reaching the spot she wanted.

Andy lifted himself up so she can remove his shorts and boxers and she threw them on the floor. She began to rub his shaft up and down causing him to thrust his hips again. "FUCK" he moaned loudly, when she began to lick from the base of his shaft to the tip of the head. Adding a little more pressure, she wrapped her mouth around his shaft taking him completely into her mouth. Andy ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked and licked. With a loud pop, Sharon released him to kiss her way down to his balls. Taking each one into her mouth, sucking and licking them before returning her attention back to his shaft. She worked her wonders on him again as he growled out her name, "Sharrrroooonnn." When his grip on her head got tighter she knew he was about to come.

With a growing want she quickly stood up, but she took a moment to admire the view in front of her. Her heated eyes roamed over Andy's body. Sharon's smile grew and she moaned just looking at him. "I need you inside me now," and straddled him once again, but this time there was no clothing barriers.

As she arched her back Andy kissed her and messaged both of her breast. While she thrust her hips into his he pinched and licked each nipple. "You are so tight and so wet, baby," he whispered in her ear as she meets him thrust for thrust. Sharon quickened the pace, pumping up and down on his shaft, causing him to growl. He had to hold on to her hips to stop her or it would be over to soon. As her eyes meet his in question he kissed her passionately, then in a breathless whisper Andy said, "just give me a second."

Their eyes held each other's powerful gaze and when he released his hold on her Sharon moaned as she slowly raised up and lowered herself onto his aching shaft. As he began to move in and out of her wet center, she again matched him thrust for thrust. When he sped up the pace again, she panted, "fuck, I'm so close." Andy could feel her walls contracting around his member as he continued to pump in and out of her. He stood up and laid her down on the bed. Sharon hissed at the loss of contact, but he settled back between her open thighs and with one swift move he was back where he belonged, deep inside her. With a loud content sigh, she dug her nails into his back as he thrust harder and harder into her wet center. Needing more she screamed, "fuck me harder!" As he sped up the pace he could feel himself starting to get close, he slowed down the pace and placed her legs over his shoulder so that he bottomed out inside of her. "Andddyyyyyyyy, FUCK! That feels so good," she chanted as he continued to fuck her harder.

"You like it when I fuck like this don't you?" Sharon was beyond being able to create words so she moaned and groaned a response.

He felt himself getting closer, and as he pumped in and out of her he could tell that she was getting close too, then her body began to shake and she screamed his name, "ANNNDDDYYYYY!"

He held her as she rode out her orgasm, but continued to thrust into her until he came a few seconds later calling out her name, "Shharrroooonnnn."

They held each other while they come down off their high. As they lay in bed holding each other close, Sharon rolled over and placed kisses on his cheek. She sighed as he held her tighter. "Thank you, for tonight," she whispered as she snuggled closer to him.

Andy gently kissed the top of her head. She looked up to see him staring at her, "what?" she asked confused.

"Oh, nothing Sweetheart, I'm just grateful and thankful to have to have you safe and sound in my arms. Please, never doubt what you mean to me and that you always have my attention and affections." Andy held her tighter if that was possible as he said in a serious tone, "I never want to sleep without you again."

Sharon smiled at the emotion she could hear in his words. She wiggled her way up his chest to kissed him deeply. "I never want to sleep without you either," she whispered just as emotionally. She laid her head on his shoulder and they drifted off to sleep holding each other tight.

The End 


End file.
